Warped
by Kody Wright
Summary: Sam must help her adult daughter stop a warp field from engulfing the earth in the year 2030.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Year 2030**

It was a dreary, rainy day and it simply wasn't getting any better for the young Captain. Her car would not start. It was a dead battery for the interior light was left on in the freezing cold Colorado night. She was already running late as she scoured her garage looking for the all-in-one jump starter and battery pack that was somehow misplaced during a recent move.

She wore a dress blue uniform with slacks and insignia that represented the latest branch of the US military, the Space Force which just gained its independence from the US Air Force. Her face was oval in shape and rather youthful. Her eyes were coffee brown and matched her hair which curled slightly when cut leaving a wispy appeal. The name badge on her uniform stated O'Neill. She stood looking about in the cold garage, "Where is that stinking jump starter?" she asked herself. She started rummaging through a box, "Take the job in the old SGC, mom said. It will be great for your career. You will love it in Colorado." she complained to herself. "I loved it on Atlantis! The weather was great! Nice and warm and no freaking snow." She found a small black case that fit in the palm of a hand, "Ah-ha!" she proclaimed as she finally found the jump starter.

She grasped it in her hands and went back out into the cold rain to start her car. She opened the door and sat behind the wheel. She plugged the jump starter cord into what looked much like a USB port in the dash and turned on the small box. The dash lit up and suddenly the car started. She removed the jump starter to put the device away, "Least I don't have to use those old cables that dad gave me." She shook her head, "Thank you, Mom for making sure I got this the new naquadah power pack."

A voice came from dashboard of the car, "Warning! Roads maybe icy." the computer in the car declared. "Would like autopilot to engage, Olivia?" the car asked for permission to self-drive.

"No," she shook her head. "I can drive myself fine, thank you." She placed the blue sedan in gear and headed for her first day at work.

**SGC**

Captain Olivia O'Neill found herself stationed in the old base that housed the Stargate used in the original program that her parents were part of decades ago. Both her parents were retired. Her father recently signed over the deed of his cabin to her name to ensure her inheritance. He had not been to the cabin in years for the upkeep was too much on the man. She made her way to the office to see her commanding officer, General John Sheppard.

She came to the door and spied his familiar face as he sat behind the desk sporting dress blues and looking rather baffled at the computer screen before him. His thick dark hair had grayed and his face was more defined from age. But he was still the John Sheppard she knew as a child.

"General Sheppard," she called out.

He glanced up and his eyes settled on the newest officer assigned under his command, Olivia O'Neill the daughter of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter. He watched as she saluted him. The first thing that came to mind was how much she looked like Sam now that she was a grownup. He rose from his seat as the smile crept across his face, "Livy!"

John Sheppard was never much for formalities and for him Olivia was like his own child as he watched her grow up on Atlantis as Sam was living on the city after it was brought back to Earth. He took a few steps towards her with arms open wide, "You owe me a hug still." he insisted.

"Good to see you again." she agreed and wrapped her arms around him. The old General was more like an uncle to her than an officer. She gathered herself after the embrace, "I'm your new research and development officer."

"I'm still trying to open my notifications." he admitted. "The system is all messed up again." he motioned towards the computer. "I wasn't sure who they were sending. Must be Sam put in a word for ya."

"Probably," she sighed.

John caught the displeased expression. "What?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm living in her shadow." she confessed. "I work hard, I try to make sure I have merit and yet, sometimes I wonder if mom and dad are pulling strings. I don't want them to do that."

John assured her, "You're Sam's daughter. Children get their smarts from their mother. That alone gives you merit."

"Not helping." she rolled her eyes.

John asked, "How are your folks?"

"Dad just got a new home health aide and he's driving that poor girl crazy. He keeps making fake farting noises when she's near. Mom, put him on a diet…which is driving him crazy. About the same," she concluded.

John admitted, "I would probably do that to my home health aide too when I'm in my eighties." He mentioned, "There is a storage room filled with artifacts that have not been touched in years. You can start with that."

"Do I have anyone helping me?" she wondered for she knew the backlog was long and due to being short staffed.

"Sorry, Livy! Budget cuts and all." he sighed.

"I understand," she assured him. "I'll get myself settled in."

He informed, "You get your mom's old office."

"I know where it is." she agreed with a nod.

**Research and Development Lab/Office**

Olivia found her mother's old lab and quickly settled into the space. She had changed into a set of newly issued camo pattern green battle dress with slanted packets, opened her briefcase and removed a few pictures. She sat the picture of her mother and father on the desktop. Tucked inside the frame were smaller pictures of her close friends including Daniel and Teal'c. A rap came from the door. She looked up and spied a familiar face from her days in the Academy.

He was dressed in new issue camo pattern blue battle dress that also had slanted pockets. His thick dark hair was cut shirt and his bright blue eyes danced upon the sight of his dear friend. He was close to six foot tall and had a charming bright smile. Captain Kyle Mitchell, nephew of General Cameron Mitchell had come to see his friend. "Livy!" he greeted her.

She gave him a warm smile, "Kyle! I wasn't aware you were working out of the old command."

"I'm SG-1," he told her walking into the lab.

"Who is on you team?" she asked him.

"No one!" he admitted. "I had three guys but Sheppard transferred them out. He wants to rebuild it. I'm guessing you would be a pick."

"I don't know," she disagreed shacking her head. "I got a backlog of artifacts in storage."

He came to her side and sat down on a nearby stool. He figured, "You would be the best choice, Livy. You know how to read and speak Ancient and you know the tech. You can do what your mom and Dr. Jackson did on the first SG-1."

She shrugged, "Not sure there will be a new SG-1. It's not needed. The base is down to a virtual skeleton crew and I know the Pentagon wants to shut down the base due to age. It's cost too much to upkeep."

"It's a valuable base," he countered.

She disagreed, "It's obsolete. We have ships, other Gates and Atlantis. What do we need this old base for?"

"Nostalgia," he smirked.

"I suppose." she shook her head. "Can you help me do some lifting?" she wondered.

"Sure," he rose to his feet.

"There are some heavy artifacts that I need to look at." she led him out of the lab and to the nearby storage room.

Kyle followed her into the storage room with a dopy look upon his face. He adored Olivia since they were in the Academy together but he always had trouble approaching her. In his estimation she was simply out of his league. Her parents became famous after disclosure. She inherited her mother's good looks and smarts. She also inherited her father's legacy and sense of humor along with his occasional klutziness and she had unfettered access to the original SG-1 team.

Kyle often asked himself what he had to could stack up to such a heritage. His uncle was the only claim to fame he could muster. His mother never married his father; he had no idea who the man even was. He was given his mother's surname of Mitchell and raised by his uncle and influenced by military officers that were friends of the family. He tried to mimic his uncle in every way since Cameron Mitchell was his father figure. Kyle became a test pilot like his uncle and grandfather. He joined the joined the Space Force and Special Forces to be assigned to an off world SG team and aspired to be on SG-1. Trying to work up the courage to ask Olivia out on a date was a daunting task for the man. He babbled often when around her. He started talking about a new band that was recently launched into stardom.

"_40 Envelopes _just released another single." he mentioned.

Olivia didn't listen to much modern music. She blinked as she looked for a lot number in the storage room, "Forty what?"

"The band! _40 Envelopes_!" he smiled.

She winced, "There is a band called _40 Envelopes_?"

He smiled, "They are pretty good."

She asked, "Did they get their name off a box of envelopes? Forty is standard for a box."

He shrugged, "I have no idea. I heard they are coming to Salt Lake City for a concert."

"That's nice," she shrugged it off still looking for the lot numbers. She soon came to a large wooden crate. She read the handwriting on the tag and recognized the writing. "No one has touched since my mom!"

Kyle shrugged, "Backlogged big time."

"I suppose," she agreed. "Help me lift this and bring it to my lab."

"Sure," he agreed and went to the other end. He glanced at her, "On three. One, two…three."

The pair lifted the wooden crate and gently placed it on a nearby wheel cart. Olivia then pushed the cart as Kyle opened the storage room door. She soon wheeled the artifact back to her lab.

Kyle still babbled, "You meet the new base CMO yet?"

She shook her head, "Nope!"

Kyle smirked, "He's Irish! His name is O'Hare."

"More Irish jokes…funny…" she rolled her eyes.

"His kid is a genius." he added. "He's a cadet and already a medical doctor. Red hair lad," he mimicked an Irish accent. "His name: Martian O'Hare…MD."

"Like Doogie Houser?" she asked amused.

"Doogie who?" he wondered what she was talking about.

She stated, "Never mind! It was an old TV show from before I was born." She rolled the crate into her office and staged it by the lab table.

Kyle started to remove the lid of the crate and wondered, "Why are you watching old TV shows from before you were born?"

"My mom got me into it." she explained. "There is this really old show that was made back in the 1980's called _MacGyver_ and the actor looks like my dad and she had to show it to me." She then wondered, "Don't you ever watch any old shows?"

He confessed, "There is this old show that was on back then and the actor looks like my uncle. It was called _Farscape_. It's actually pretty good for a sci-fi show."

Olivia stated, "I'll have to check that out." Her eyes settled on the long, silver object packed in the crate. She gave another sigh, "This could take a while."

**Hours Later**

Olivia had been working on the device she pulled from storage for hours and she lost track of the time. She heard a voice come from the doorway, "I thought I would find you here." It was General John Sheppard.

She glanced up from the computer before her and gave a small smile, "Sir."

He stepped inside, "You know it's time to call it a day." he told her.

"Few more tests," she pleaded.

He chuckled, "You get that from your mother."

Her shoulders slunk as she was compared to her mother once more. "Alright! I'll call it a day." she agreed.

Sheppard stated, "How about I put you on SG-1 with Mitchell."

"You're the boss," she reminded him.

"He's a good guy. He reminds me of his uncle a lot." he admitted. He then took a seat on the stool, "You figure this thing out yet?"

"Not entirely," she admitted. "It's rather advanced even for Ancient artifacts. It does have quantum capabilities though."

John recalled, "I remember when your mom ended up on Atlantis before we brought the city back. She wasn't supposed to stay and was onboard the _Odyssey_. We lost Elizabeth and your mom stayed on for a year after that." He then paused in reflection, "We lost so many…"

Olivia stated, "Mom still visits Janet Frasier's grave. She always brings her flowers on her birthday. I know she took her death hard. She said Janet was like a sister to her. I'm not sure where Elizabeth's grave is though."

"In Pegasus," he told her. "Frasier was before my time but I heard she made a heck of an impact. I met General Hammond before he died. He one of those guys you never forget."

"I wish I could have met them." she sympathized.

He grinned, "They would have liked you. Elizabeth would have adored ya."

Olivia pondered, "Is she the reason you never married?"

He nodded, "I never told her how I felt. I'm not sure if she felt the same. I never met anyone like her before or since." He let out a breath of air, "Anyways! This old place had seen its fair share. There is talk of shutting the base down and leaving the Stargate behind. They are talking about making it an auxiliary Gate to be used for emergencies only."

"How much longer do we have?" she wondered.

"Maybe a year," he suggested, "Maybe less." He stood back up, "Come on, Livy. I'll treat you to some dinner."

"What we having?" she asked shutting down her computer.

"What ya want?" he asked half expecting her to request pizza.

She grinned, "Tacos!"

"Sounds good," he agreed escorting her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just as Olivia plopped down on the couch after returning home from dinner she got a phone call on her cell phone. She looked at the watch and cell phone combination device on her wrist as it buzzed with the notification. It was her mother! She waved her finger over the glass and before her a small hologram of a much older Samantha Carter's head and shoulders appeared.

Sam looked excited when she beamed, "How did your first day go, honey?"

"My car battery died but I was able to start it with the power bank that you gave me," she informed.

"That power bank will fully charge that battery." Sam assured. "So, how was your first day?" she asked again.

"I got your old office." she smirked. "Uncle John is my CO and Kyle is what's left of SG-1. They are winding down the program, Mom. The base will be closed."

"I figured as much but as long as they leave the Gate the timeline will be okay." she informed.

"Why do we need to leave the Stargate?" Olivia wondered.

"When your father, I and our SG-1 went through the Gate we hit a wormhole early on in the program. It sent us to 1969 and General Hammond helped us return home. But we didn't make it the first time. We overshot the destination and ended up decades in the future. Probably another 30 years from now. Cassie was there to meet us and send us back. She was an old woman. I almost didn't recognize her. The Gate has to stay in the SGC so we can keep the timeline and Cassie will be there to send us back."

She cocked her eyebrow, "Did Cassie fill ya in on what the future is like?"

"No," she shook her head. "But she was able to dial the Gate with a controller the size of a piece of jewelry. She knew not to tell us any details."

"Ah," she gave a nod.

Sam stated, "Long day, huh!"

She yawned and nodded, "Yup! I'm working on old artifacts that you placed in storage for further study and was never touched."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Oh lord! I know a lot of it was never followed up on after we brought Atlantis back to Earth. Everyone concentrated on the city at that point."

"I figured." she agreed with a nod.

"Did you eat dinner?" Sam asked worried for her only child.

She nodded and yawned again, "Uncle John and I got tacos."

"I'm glad he's there with you. Him and Rodney both kind of adopted you as their own niece." she recalled.

"I could use Uncle Rodney's help getting through all the artifacts if he wants to come out of retirement." she suggested.

"I'll drop him a line." she agreed. "I can see you're tired. You get a good night's sleep."

"How's dad?" she asked.

"He's in bed sleeping." she informed. "The doctor changed his medication a bit and he's feeling better now. He got that new scooter you sent this morning. He loves it! He's driving all over the city with it. It gets him out of the apartment more often. He will go in for knee surgery next week and he will need it when he recovers. I just hope he doesn't run over Daniel with it in the meantime."

"Good," she gave a hard nod and then yawned again.

"I'll let ya go now," Sam told her. "Love you, honey."

"Love ya too, Mom." she replied right before the call ended.

She placed her arms down and closed her eyes. She thought of the story her mother told. "Boy if it was me they met in the future I would have blabbed like no tomorrow just to see the look on mom's face."

**Next Day**

Olivia was on a mission! She was going to kick the caffeine habit she developed in the Academy and stop drinking so much coffee. Thus, she switched to black tea. She wasn't ready just yet to give up on that ever so needed stimulant. She walked into the lab with a hot mug of tea and placed it on the table by the artifact. She then booted up the nearby computer system and was getting the day prepared. She retrieved Sam's hand written notes and started to read over the paper. As she read she grabbed her mug of tea and took a sip. She went to place the mug down while still reading and misjudged the table top. The mug slipped and fell from her hand. As it fell hot tea spilled onto the artifact's internal computer system that was attached by cables and cords to the lab's computers. The mug then hit the floor and broke.

"Ah' for crying out loud," she miffed to herself. She found herself in a big mess. She went for the paper towels to clean up the spilled tea hoping she didn't damage the artifact. As she began to clean the tea up she touched the artifact and it initiated a blue glow from the inner workings. "Oh crap!" she winced figuring she should have been more careful. "What the hell? Am I jinxed or something?" she picked up the broken mug and went to the computer to shut down the artifact but it would not respond to any commands. She winced, "This isn't good!"

Olivia spent hours trying to get the artifact to shut down but to no avail. It was if it had a mind of its own. The tea damaged some of the inner workings of the device and made inter-phasing nearly impossible.

Kyle stepped into the lab to retrieve Olivia for lunch. He spoke rather peppy, "Hey Livy! Ready for lunch?" he noticed the blue light coming from the artifact. "Is that supposed to be doing that?" he asked pointing.

"No," she shook her head still trying to get some control via the computer.

He stepped closer, "Everything okay?" he asked her for he could tell she was stressed.

She confessed, "I spilled some hot tea this morning and some of got into this thing. It activated and I can't get it to shut down."

"Anything I can do to help?" he offered concerned.

"No," she shook her head still kicking herself for spilling the tea in the first place.

He suggested, "How about you give your mom a call. I'm sure she can help ya."

Olivia grew tired of living in her mother's shadow. It seemed to her that whenever she found herself in a mess her mother came and fixed it. She was determined to fix this problem on her own. "I've got it!" she sounded.

"But your mom is the leading expert on Ancient tech." he reminded her.

She sternly announced, "I don't need her to bail me out every time there is a little hiccup. I can do this!"

He understood Olivia wanted to take care of the issue herself but he feared she was over her head. "Okay but if you need to then please call her."

"I will," she assured him not believing her own words. She continued to work, "I'm gonna have to skip lunch for now." she stated determined to get the device under control without her mother's help.

"Okay," he gave a heavy sigh and then walked out of the lab shaking his head.

As Olivia worked, suddenly a much younger version of her mother appeared on the other side of the table. She held a rank of major and glanced up. She blinked and cocked her head unsure what had happened.

Olivia assumed it was her mind playing tricks on her and she was hallucinating. She insisted, "I can do this on my own!" Suddenly the younger version of Sam disappeared and Olivia figured it was just her imagination. "I can do this without running to my mother." she determined.

**Year 2000**

Newly promoted Major Samantha Carter had been working on yet another artifact that was brought back from off world. She had yet to determine what it was but it suddenly activated before her. She looked up and there stood a young Captain who said the oddest thing to her.

"I can do this on my own!" she declared and then disappeared and the artifact shut down.

Sam rubbed her face and eyes wondering if she was seeing things. She double checked her readings and got no indication that the artifact ever started. "I need a break," she figured. She then grabbed her empty mug, "I'll go get some tea." she told herself.

**Year 2030**

Olivia shook herself and figured she needed a break after her hallucination. She took her mug that she glued the handle back onto and left to get a fresh cup of tea. As she walked down the hallway towards the commissary she spied what looked much like a man who materialized from thin air before her. She recognized him from a picture. He looked like the late General George Hammond.

General George Hammond was making his way towards Sam's lab when suddenly he felt a shift in the air. It was like the air was electric. Before him a young captain that he never saw before was walking towards him with a confused and concerned expression. As he came closer to her he greeted, "Captain." His noticed her name badge was O'Neill and he didn't recall a Captain O'Neill. He also noticed the battle dress uniform's pockets were more of an angle and not as bulky compared to standard issue.

She stopped and felt her forehead. She asked, "General Hammond?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I don't recall seeing you before Captain."

"Um," she wasn't sure what she should do. She then spied General John Sheppard turn the corner up ahead and start down the same hallway. She wondered if she was hallucinating and figured now would be a good time to find out. "General!" she called out a bit concerned.

As John Sheppard got closer his eyes settled on a man who he had not seen in decades. His mouth dropped, "General Hammond!"

George turned and looked at him, "Who are you?" he asked.

John looked to Olivia, "What happened?"

"The artifact I'm working on activated and I can't get it to shut down. I think it's affecting the base but I'm not sure what it's doing yet." she explained as she figured she was not hallucinating. "Somehow it brought General Hammond here…I think…" she winced fearing she would need her mother to fix the mess.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Hammond asked confused.

Sheppard asked, "What year is it for you, General?"

"It's the year 2000." he told him.

"That was thirty years ago." he explained. "It's 2030 and you traveled through time. I'm General John Sheppard and I'm the Commanding Officer of Star Gate Command. We will find a way to get you back, sir." he assured him. He asked Olivia, "Maybe we should call your mom."

"I can do this on my own." she stated determined.

"But she's an expert in Ancient tech, Livy!" he disagreed but sympathized for it was hard having Samantha Carter's reputation proceeding everything Olivia did.

General Hammond asked, "Who is her mother?" The only person he could think of that could help was Samantha Carter and he was thinking of requesting her.

"Sam Carter," John announced with a smirk.

General Hammond looked back to Olivia, "Samantha Carter is your mother?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"Your last name is O'Neill." he countered. "Who is your father?"

"Jack O'Neill," she told him.

He gasped, "Your parents are Samantha Carter and Jack O'Neill!"

She nodded, "It sucks for me too."

John stated, "You have twenty-four hours, Livy. If you can't get General Hammond back and that device shut down I'm calling in Sam."

"Okay!" she snorted feeling pressured, "I can do this on my own. You don't have to call my mother."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

General John Sheppard escorted General George Hammond to the infirmary to ensure there was no side effects from the time travel that somehow seemed to focus on only him as far as John Sheppard knew. As they walked John gave him a quick debriefing, "The SGC is not a fully operational base like it was in your day, sir. We are gearing is down for closing in a year. The Stargate will remain for auxiliary use but there is no plan to continue to use it on a daily bases."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"We don't need the base anymore and upkeep is expensive. We have ships a city with a Gate…" he started. "Maybe I should not be telling you too much. I know Sam was always talking about timelines and all."

"I see," he gave a nod. He chuckled, "I just met Jack's future daughter. He lost his son a few years ago…" he then pondered, "I'm in the future. Jack would be on old man if he is still alive."

"He's in his eighties but still kicking." John told him. "All of SG-1 from your time is still alive."

"I'm glad," he smiled pleased to know.

"I should warn ya," he began, "our CMO's son is a kid genius and a cadet. He's also a medical doctor and he often sees patients here. I'm thinking of putting him on the last SG-1 team. It's kind of an opportunity of a lifetime since there won't be another. He's seventeen and he will likely be the one checking you out, sir. His name is Marty O'Hare."

"I look forward to meeting the young man." Hammond stated as they walked into the infirmary. He noticed on the wall a plaque with Janet Frasier's picture. The plaque had a date and a Medal of Honor symbol. He came to a stop and read off the information. "Janet Frasier, MD Major. Died in the line of duty. Received Medal of Honor 2025." He looked to John, "Janet died?"

He nodded, "Sam took that one hard. I nominated her for the Medal of Honor after reading the details in the old files. Her daughter accepted it for her. All of SG-1 was there."

"Thank you for doing that for her." he gulped with a heavy heart wondering why it took so long for the nomination for he certainly would have done so himself. George followed John into the infirmary and soon spied a young red head teenager wearing a lab coat waiting for his patient.

"I'm Cadet Martian O'Hare, sir. I'm your attending physician." the teen declared. His father stood behind him and off to the side. He was a tall man with thinning red hair and held a rank of Colonel.

John Sheppard smiled, "This is General George Hammond, Marty. He's agreed to be your patient."

Marty smiled, "Thank you sir. I plan on running some blood work and doing a scan if that's okay."

"That will be fine, son." Hammond agreed understanding they would want to make sure there was no unforeseen health issues. He walked with the teenage doctor towards the one of the exam rooms further down the hallway.

John went to Colonel O'Hare. "Pete!" he greeted.

"Alright," he sighed. "I'll let you assign him to SG-1 as a medic."

"It's the last SG-1 team." he reminded him.

"Who do you have in mind for the forth position?" he wondered.

He admitted, "I'm still working on that one. I kind of wish I could get Teal'c but I know he's busy with the Jaffa Free Nation. I wanted it to be a non-native like the first team. I wish the Asgard were still around. That would be cool to have an Asgard on the last SG-1 team."

"I know you want the last team to be a unique as the first but no one will remember their names. It's the last team. No one will care," he insisted.

"Maybe or maybe they will have a chance to make SG-1 their own like the first team." he rebutted. "I got O'Neill and Mitchell. Marty would love this opportunity."

"He jumped at it," he nodded. He chuckled, "Just need to find yourself an Asgard, huh?"

"Thing is Olivia has the genetic material that Thor was looking for in General O'Neill. Had the Asgard held out a little longer she could have saved them." he told the secret.

"Seriously!" he gasped, "That's got to be eating away at Jack."

"And Sam," he nodded in agreement. "Don't tell Olivia. They didn't want her to know. She only knows that she has the Ancient gene. She doesn't know about the rest. They didn't want her to feel guilty or sad by it."

"I won't say a word." he agreed to keep the secret.

**Meanwhile**

Back in the lab Olivia worked to gain control over the device. She studied the findings pondered just what the device was designed for. The device hummed away with a soft glowing blue light. She noted it was consistent in sound and effect. She turned to retrieve another tool from the counter top. Upon turning around she found the young version of her mother standing near the desk gazing at a computer screen. She cocked her head now wondering if she was hallucinating or if the device was somehow connecting the pair.

Sam glanced up from her work and spied Olivia simply staring at her with a bewildered look. She noticed the name badge that read O'Neill. She spied the insignia and asked, "Who are you?"

Olivia asked suspiciously, "What year is it?"

"It's 2000." Sam replied unsure why the stranger asked her for the year or what she was doing in her lab. "This is my lab, Captain. Is there something I can help you with?" She couldn't help but wonder if this woman was related to Colonel O'Neill.

Olivia noticed time seemed to stand still for a moment as she spoke with the younger version of her mother. She stated, "This is my lab now and it's 2030. The device! It's somehow connecting us. It brought General Hammond here. He's okay!" Suddenly the connection was cut and Sam disappeared before her eyes. She looked at her watch, "That was longer!" she figured.

**Year 2000**

Sam was suddenly jolted back to her own time. She didn't know who the woman was but did understand it had something to do with the device she was preparing for long term storage. She got up from her seat and went to the wooden crate and found the device was just as she left it. She was certain she was imagining the Captain. There was once way to find out and that was to go find General Hammond and see if he was still on base.

**Year 2030**

Major Janet Frasier walked to her office to fill out her report when she found her office wasn't in the condition she left it. Instead it was arranged differently and the name Colonel O'Hare was on her desk's name plate. She cock her head with a confused look, "What the?!" She thought perhaps Colonel O'Neill was playing a joke on her. She swiftly left the office to go find Jack figuring he was up to something. She marched out of the infirmary simmering mad that he re-arranged her office on her and placed someone else's name plat on her desk. She wasn't sure why he did it or even how. He must have recruited Teal'c as part of the joke she figured. As she walked the hallway she found it unusually quiet and nearly empty. She began to ponder that perhaps there was more afoot than a simple joke.

As she walked by Sam's old office and lab she glanced inside and spied someone other than Sam tending to the duties. She came to a halt then turned and walked inside. "Where is Sam?" she asked a bit confused.

Olivia glanced up from the device. Her mouth dropped as she recognized the face of Janet Frasier. She then glanced back down at the device and spouted, "Oh shit!"

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Olivia stood up and introduced herself, "I'm Captain Olivia O'Neill. You're Major Frasier."

"I'm Major Janet Frasier." she nodded and noticed the uniform of slightly different. "Where is Sam?" she asked concerned for nothing seemed right.

"She's fine," she assured her. Kyle then walked into the room to see Olivia, "Hey Livy! You won't believe what I just saw in the hallway…" he tailed off spying the deceased doctor before them.

Olivia winced, "What did you see, Kyle?"

"A bunch of guys just appeared out of thin air, walked by before me and then disappeared." He stood wide-eyed, "What is that thing doing, Livy?" he motioned towards the device.

She explained, "I'm not sure how but it seems to be connecting two time frames from a thirty year gap. It's connecting the year 2000 to 2030." She asked Janet, "Was Major Carter working on this device in your time?" she pointed towards the contraption on the table.

"I think so," she gulped figuring that something beyond her control had occurred. "Thirty year gap?" she asked her.

"General Hammond and you have both been caught up in some kind of wave that this artifact has been giving off. I'm trying to get control of it and find a way to correct the situation." she explained. "Somehow this artifact has brought you and General Hammond to the year 2030 and twice I have experienced some kind of inter-phase with Majot Carter in this lab. I can see her for seconds…Like what you saw in the hallway, Kyle." she told her friend.

"I want to see the commanding officer." Janet stated.

"Can you take her to see General Sheppard, Kyle? I've got to get a handle on this thing." she pleaded.

"Sure thing." he gave a nod. "This way Major." he led her out of the lab and back into the hallway.

As they walked Janet wondered, "Is Captain O'Neill any relation of Colonel O'Neill?"

"He's her father," he nodded. "And he's a retired General now."

"Oh!" she gasped. "Wow! Where is SG-1?" She then noticed the patch on his sleeve. "You are SG-1!"

"Captain Kyle Mitchell." he nodded. "The first team, your SG-1, is retired now." he told her.

"Retired," she gasped at the thought. "Gosh, Jack O'Neill has another child. Who is her mother?" she wondered.

"Samantha Carter." he informed.

Janet came to a dead stop in the empty hallway and looked directly at Kyle, "Captain O'Neill is Sam's daughter?"

He nodded, "She is!"

A smile crept across Janet's face, "I'm glad she had a family. She must be proud having her daughter in the SGC doing what she does."

"I'm sure she is," he agreed. His face contorted as he thought of Olivia's unwillingness to ask for her mother's help.

Janet asked, "What?"

He explained, "The Gate is public knowledge now and the first SG-1 team is kind of famous so Livy tries to prove she can do things without her mother's help and on this one…" he winced.

"You think she needs Sam's help!" she gathered.

He nodded, "She needs help but she won't ask."

"Why?" she wondered. "Sam would be there in a heartbeat."

"Right!" he agreed and continued to walk the hallway with her. "Just Livy feels like she's living in her mother's shadow and wants to not have to go asking for her help."

"Oh!" she nodded. "Maybe Sam was helping too much?" she figured.

He shrugged, "I suppose! But when your folks are famous like that people wonder if you got yourself into the Academy or if they got you in. I've known Livy since the Academy and there was talk behind her back of her parents pulling strings. I don't think that's the case. She's a smart cookie. But I think those rumors really got to her and she's been trying to prove herself ever since."

"I guess I can see that," Janet nodded in thought.

Soon they arrived to General Sheppard's office. He was sitting at his desk having issues once more. "Come on!" he muttered to himself. "Connect to feed…" he pounded the keyboard.

Kyle stated, "General!"

John looked up rather disgusted, "What is it?" His eyes settled on the doctor. "Another one!" he gasped.

"I found Major Frasier in the hallway." he told him. "Is anything wrong sir?"

"I can't get any satellite feeds or any phone calls. Nothing is coming in or out. It's like we're isolated." he informed. He stood up and made his way to Janet, "I'm General John Sheppard. General Hammond is here too. As soon as we can fix this we will get you back to your time."

Janet asked, "Can you call Sam?"

"I tried earlier but I can't call out." he informed. "It's up to Livy to fix this. The Gate won't dial out either. It's like were on lockdown but no actual lockdown." he explained.

Janet declared, "I'm sure any child of Samantha Carter can handle it."

John reminded her, "Her father is Jack O'Neill."

Janet paused and the stated, "I'm sure she can overcome that too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia worked tirelessly on the device to attempt to gain control but so far everything she tried failed. The power output levels slowly increased as well as far more frequent connections with the past. As each moment of contact occurred the duration lasted longer and frequency grew closer until the two SGC's merged and remained connected.

Suddenly the base was full with men and women from the past and the original SG-1 found themselves stuck on a base with strangers from the future.

Sam wasn't aware that Captain O'Neill from the future was in fact her daughter. She tried to help her future counterpart every time they connected until finally the connection solidified. In a way Sam was grateful for now she could see what was on the other end of the connection.

She watched as Olivia held up her wrist watch before her face and was checking the time. Sam asked, "How long now?"

"Five minutes." she replied.

Sam walked around the table to Olivia's side. She found the computer screen and began to read off the information. She stated, "We seem to be in some kind of gravitational wave."

"I know," she nodded.

"May I?" Sam motioned towards the keyboard.

"Go ahead." she gave in wishing she could have fixed the issue on her own.

Sam took a seat before the keyboard and typed in a few commands. The results were baffling even to her. "That's odd!" she pondered what they were trapped in. "This wave in circular. It's going around us like a storm. The device is making some kind of gravitational wave that is moving time space around it." She looked at the device at the Sam time as Olivia. Both stood pondering.

Olivia suddenly realized what they were dealing with, "It's warping space and time around us."

Sam agreed, "I know."

"It's an engine." she figured. "It's a warp drive engine!"

Sam cocked her head and looked up over her shoulder at Olivia. She had to agree, "I think you are right. I had activated it to run basic diagnostics and it shut down with no issues. It was then placed in storage and you pulled it out 30 years later and started to run more diagnostics but for some reason it won't shut down and it is out of control. What happened?" she pondered if it had been damaged while in storage.

Jack walked into the lab looking for Sam. He called out, "Carter!" he then spotted the young Captain that as far as he knew was just someone with the same last name. "You figure this whole thing out yet? No can call out! We have no communications! Gate won't dial in or out and right now we have two Generals."

Sam was about to reply when Kyle Mitchell walked in behind Jack. He called, "Livy! You figure this thing out yet?" He then found Colonel Jack O'Neill standing before him with an odd look upon his face. Kyle greeted, "Sir."

Sam stated, "Captain O'Neill and I have figured out some of what is going on but I think it will be best to have a briefing so we don't end up repeating ourselves."

Olivia sat thinking to herself about the spilled tea. She knew she caused the damage but really didn't want to tell anyone fearing she would mocked for yet again her mother had to come a save her from another embarrassment. She hoped they could fix the situation without telling anyone that her clumsiness caused it in the first place. She just stood looking rather meek.

Jack agreed, "Sounds good!" He then looked at Olivia, "We related by any chance, Captain?" He motioned towards her name badge wondering if she was a cousin.

Kyle spouted, "She's your daughter!" He then paused and added, "Sir." He wondered if she should have kept that information from Jack at that point as his face contorted in thought.

"Wait!" Jack looked at the young Captain. "You're my kid?"

She nodded, "Yeah!"

"Who is your mother then?" he wondered for if he had a child there must be a mother.

Sam held up a hand and warned, "Do not tell us that! Anything we learn here could alter the timeline. Our mission is to get control over this device, stop the warping and hopefully we will all return to our correct time."

Olivia debated if she should tell Sam that she is her mother or not. She would love to see the look on her mother's young face yet she already was in so much trouble.

Jack suggested, "Someone can whisper it in my ear. I would like to know that."

Olivia figured she was in enough trouble and stuck with her mother's orders and affirmed, "Timeline!"

Jack looked upon her, "Fine! You don't have to tell me. But I want to get to know you."

"Okay," she agreed and added, "after the briefing."

"Good," he nodded. He looked at Kyle, "Mitchell, huh!"

He replied, "Yes sir."

Sam added, "I went to the Academy with a man named Cameron Mitchell. You reminded me of him a little, Kyle."

"He's my uncle." he told her.

She smiled, "Your uncle is a good man."

"Thank you, ma'am." he replied.

Olivia added, "His uncle was on SG-1 too for a while."

Sam gave a displeased look, "Timeline, Captain! You can't tell us things like that."

"Sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay. I know how easy it is to slip up like that." She then wondered, "Was I still on SG-1 with Cam?" She shook her head and held up the palm of her hand to stop herself, "Don't tell me! I shouldn't know." She stood up from the stool, "Let's get everyone together for the briefing."

**Daniel's Office**

Dr. Daniel Jackson found his office seemed to be out of order. He found it was rather full with not only his books and research material but boxes stacked high against the wall. He looked about wondering why his office was looking more like a storage room than an office and lab. He grabbed a box and opened the lid. Inside he found old uniforms. He closed it again and found another box that was filled with paper files. He started to thumb through the files and noted the dates, "2020, 2019, 2018, 2017..." he flipped to the back, "2010." He closed the box and opened the yet another box. "2009, 2008..." he flipped to the back, "1999." He pulled the file and found it was a general report of what occurred the previous year written by General Hammond. He looked back at the files and realized, "There is twenty years' worth of information here."

Sam led Jack, Olivia and Kyle to his door. "Daniel!" she called out as they stepped inside. She noticed his office was full. "Um…" she never seen it such a mess before.

"Sam," he looked back at her. "These boxes have old files in them."

Kyle stated, "We use this old office for storage."

"I found last years' report," he mentioned. "I found reports going 20 years into the future."

Sam stated, "We can't read them! Captain O'Neill and I figured out what the artifact is and what it is doing. I'm pulling everyone together for a briefing."

"I'll be right there." he agreed. He looked at Olivia, "O'Neill, huh?"

Jack proudly proclaimed, "She's my future kid."

Daniel wondered, "Then who would be her mother?"

Sam huffed annoyed, "We don't need to know that. It's bad enough Captain Mitchell told Colonel O'Neill in the first place." She marched on, "Come on! I got a briefing to do."

**Briefing Room**

General George Hammond sat at the opposite end of the table as he let General John Sheppard take control of the briefing. SG-1 with Kyle and Olivia and Janet Frasier took their seats. Daniel looked upon those at the table.

"We're 30 years into the future, right?" Daniel asked.

"Sort of," Sam explained. "We're in more of a time warp though."

"Oh," he gave a nod. "So, is this the same table?" he asked curious.

Jack glanced over the table, "Looks like our table."

John nodded, "We've had the same table for over thirty years."

Olivia figured, "The table is older than me."

"It's a good table," John told her. He looked to Sam, "So…explain time warp to us, Sam."

"I'll try to explain it the best I can with what information we have, General Sheppard." she started. For Sam she never met John Sheppard before and he was a much older man and he out ranked her.

"John," he replied.

"Sir," she state confused.

"We're the same age, Sam. We've known each other for decades. You always call me, John." he explained.

"I just met you today." she rebutted.

John let out a heavy sigh for he forgot what the point of view would be for a much younger Samantha Carter.

Olivia smirked, "Don't feel bad. She has no idea who I am."

Daniel found that to be an odd statement and glanced around the table. He noticed Janet Frasier and General Hammond both went tight-lipped. He figured they knew something about Olivia.

Sam stated, "I'm very much aware that Colonel O'Neill is your father." She then continued, "Captain O'Neill and I figured out what the device is and what it is doing. It's a type of engine that can warp space and time around it. I had it going to run some basic diagnostics and I think it might have gotten damaged while in storage and when Captain O'Neill activated it to run her diagnostics it started running out of control and warping space and time around the SGC. The base is the center of a time warp and that has isolated us so we can't dial out or get any communications from outside the base."

Kyle rebutted, "How could it have been damaged in storage? It was packed real well, in a wooden crate and I helped Livy move it." He feared it was damaged when he and Olivia were moving the device.

"I don't know how it got damaged but the inner control crystals are cracked. I can only assume it was dropped." she figured.

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "Dropped!" It didn't make sense for artifacts were packed to prevent any damage.

Janet agreed, "Doesn't sound like a very sturdy wrap drive engine to me."

Teal'c ageed, "Indeed! Such an engine would require stability."

Sam figured, "It's a prototype. All I can do is assume it was dropped. The crystals are cracked. Few things can crack a crystal. Either it was dropped or exposed to electricity and heat."

Kyle recalled Olivia spilling hot tea and breaking the mug. He asked, "Could a hot liquid that was maybe spilled while it was running do it?"

"Possible," she nodded wondering what he knew.

He looked to Olivia, "You might want to tell them."

Her shoulder's slunk as she let out a deep sigh, "When I was starting to run diagnostics I accidentally activated it and spilled a mug of hot tea that got inside it. I thought I had it cleaned up but I didn't see the crack in the crystal at first."

Sam let out a deep sigh for that event would explain the damage she found.

Jack asked, "How do you spill hot tea on a warp drive engine?"

She rebutted, "I'm an O'Neill! Not only did I get the Ancient gene from you but also the O'Neill clumsy gene."

Daniel had to agree, "You are the only one who breaks things around here, Jack."

He defended, "But I have never broken a warp drive engine!"

General Hammond asked, "Do you have the engine under control?"

Sam shook her head, "We need to repair the broken crystals to get control of it. I don't know how to repair the crystals and to replace them we need to contact the Asgard. Thor could help us fix the engine to get back control."

John sighed, "We lost all the Asgard."

Jack cranked his head, "All the Asgard!"

He nodded, "The Asgard are all gone now."

Olivia countered, "We are in a time warp, General. We can connect to the Asgard of the past and get help. We can adjust the Gate to drill through the warped space and get a team out."

Sam stated, "That will take a tremendous amount of power."

"Use a ZPM," she suggested.

Daniel sighed, "Those are hard to come by."

"We have three on Atlantis." she countered.

"Atlantis?" he asked surprised.

Olivia nodded, "We found it! It's here on Earth. We just need to get out of the base."

Sam warned, "That will be tricky. Time has warped around us in a circle. Stepped through the warp could land you at any point in the last 30 years. We would have to map out the wrap to find the exist points and coming back inside will be just as tricky if possible at all."

John stated, "Start making that map up, Sam. It's our best shot."

General Hammond asked, "What happens if we don't get the engine under control?"

Sam explained, "The time warp can grow beyond the base and eventually engulf the entire planet. Earth could end up leaving our solar system and become a rogue planet."

Olivia nodded, "Earth becomes a space ship."

Kyle smirked, "Space ship Earth! That doesn't sound so bad."

She smirked back, "It will be a rock with no life! We lose orbit, we lose the sun and our atmosphere. You and I will be skeletons on a big rock warping through space."

Daniel winced, "That doesn't sound so good."

Kyle agreed, "Nope."

Sam figured, "We just can't let the warp progress that far. Now, where on Earth is Atlantis?"

"San Francisco Bay," John stated.

"I'll go!" Sam volunteered.

"You can take my car." Olivia offered feeling terrible about the mess she created.

John shook his head, "I need both you and Livy here, Sam."

Jack volunteered, "I'll go!"

"As shall I!" Teal'c also volunteered.

Daniel stated, "I want to see Atlantis."

John looked about the group, "Kyle can escort Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson to Atlantis. You will need Rodney's help to get the ZPM." He looked at Kyle, "I can't get messages out so you will have to hand deliver any messages once you get outside." He looked to Teal'c, "I think I might need you here, Teal'c."

"Very well," The Jaffa agreed.

"Good," he grinned, "least we got a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Captain Kyle Mitchell led Jack and Daniel off the elevator after a failed attempt to leave the base. The elevator would not go past the warp barrier and they could not get to the very top level. They were truly trapped in the base.

Daniel sighed, "Let's go find Sam and tell her we can't leave."

Kyle agreed, "Hopefully they can come up with another plan."

**In Sam and Olivia's lab,** the pair continued to work on trying to bypass the crystals to gain control. Sam stood up and stretched out her back after hunching over to work on the device. She mentioned off hand, "Kyle reminds me a lot of his uncle."

Olivia met Kyle's uncle a few times and she simply nodded, "His uncle is a pretty cool guy. He gave Kyle this classic Mustang that was in his family when he graduated. It's a convertible…"

"And red!" Sam grinned as she was familiar with the car. "Cam got it from his father and he got it when we were in the Academy. I got my dad's Indian."

She blinked, "An Indian motorcycle!" she looked up and gasped for she didn't recall any motorcycle.

"I sold it last year," she nodded.

She squinted, "Why did you do that? Those are worth a fortune."

"It needed lots of upkeep and I'm busy." she rebutted.

She miffed, "I'm sure your kid would have liked to have had something like that passed down."

"I don't have any kids," she rebutted.

"Maybe in the future!" she suggested.

"Doubt it," she shook her head.

Olivia paused, "Why would you doubt that?"

"It's kind of hard to get married and have kids when you are trying to save the planet…Like we are now." she countered. "Besides…I don't even have a boyfriend. I dated Cam in the Academy but we went our separate ways after graduation."

Olivia gasped, "You dated Kyle's uncle!"

She shrugged, "We were cadets."

"Cadets are not supposed to be dating!" she countered.

"But we all did," Sam shot back. "Kyle likes you! Did you and he go on dates in the Academy?"

"No!" she shook her head rather shocked that her mother admitted she broke the rules. Her mother never broke any rules. It was her father who threw rules out the window on a daily schedule. "When I first met Kyle, I didn't even like him. I thought he was arrogant! He was bragging about his uncle and his grandfather and had that hot car. He could date any girl he wanted and I'm not exactly his taste." she excused.

Sam rebutted amused, "You could have bragged about your father! I'm sure that would have gotten you attention."

"I didn't want anyone to know who my parents are." she shook her head. "I didn't want to look favored or like they pulled strings for me. I wanted to do it on my own!" she declared.

Sam thought back to that first moment she saw Olivia in the lab and she stated that she could do it on her own. She then began to wonder why Olivia would be making that statement to her.

Olivia paused and wondered if her mother was getting wise to the secret. She decided to keep talking to get Sam's attention. "Kyle is a lot better now!" she continued. "He's a great guy and really is a lot like his uncle. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he even want me?" she asked.

Sam tucked away her question in the back of her mind and replied, "You have a lot to offer. You are pretty; you got a good career, your smart and have Colonel O'Neill for your father." She nearly sounded miffed as she spoke about the Colonel.

Olivia caught the distain, "What?"

"What?" she shrugged.

"You sounded a bit jealous when you were speaking of my father." she smirked.

"I am kind of wondering who he married and had a kid with." she confessed.

Olivia could have simply told Sam the truth but after finding out her mother dated Cameron Mitchell and sold a highly sought after motorcycle she decided to let Sam hang in question for a while. She started, "My dad hit the jackpot when he found my mom." She then kidded, "She's a great cook! She loves to stay home and clean. She's the perfect wife."

Sam rebutted, "There is no such thing as a perfect wife."

"She gets his slippers for him," she continued, "he has her well trained!"

Sam crossed her arms unbelieving, "Seriously!"

"She fawns over him and does whatever he says." she added keeping a straight face.

"Is your mother smart?" she wondered.

"As smart as you." she nodded. "She buys him his favorite cereal and ice cream. She even makes him his breakfast every morning." she nodded. What she failed to mention was Jack was having such bad knee issues he had trouble getting around and was due to have surgery and thus needed the extra help.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Where did he find this one? Some backward village on some planet no one ever heard of!"

"She's not E.T." she shook her head. "She's from Earth." 

"E.T.?" Sam wondered why she used the term.

"That what we call those not from Earth…E.T. Extra Terrestrial! I think there was a movie once…" she tailed of shrugging.

Sam asked, "So there are people living on Earth that are not from Earth in your time!"

She mentioned, "There is a whole bunch of humans were brought to Earth from Pegasus system."

"Why did we do that?" she wondered.

"Out in Pegasus there is this predatory race called the Wraith. They eat people so we brought them here." she explained. "There are a few Wraith that are our friends who realized we are an equal race to them but most just see us as food and they hunted the humans in Pegasus to the point of extinctions so we brought back those who survived to Earth." She looked at Sam who stood gasping at her. "What?"

"You told me way more than you should have." she informed.

"Sam!" Daniel's voice called out as the man reached the door. "We can't leave the base. We can't get the elevator to the top level. It just won't go that far up."

"You try the stairs?" she asked assuming it was an electric issue.

"Yes!" he nodded. "It's like going in circles. We can't leave."

Sam looked to Olivia, "How will we get out?"

She balked, "What are you asking me for? You're the genius!" She then shook her head, "The wormhole is the only thing that will punch through warped space. The wrapping is in waves and there are thin spots that how come General Hammond and Major Frasier were able to come here first. That thin spot is what makes us being the same room at the same time possible. So, if we can map out a thin spot we can use the Gate here to punch through it."

Sam agreed, "That would work but need to dial a time and place that can help us and the Gate cannot reach directly reach the Asgard or Pegasus."

Olivia countered, "But we have a time warp that is continuous. The waves can, in theory, extend that wormhole past our galaxy."

"That could work," Sam agreed. "But dialing back will be a crap shot. We don't know where the wormhole will end up in that 30 year span if it can breach the warp at all."

Olivia concluded, "Then we have to plant the replacement or repaired crystals in the base to be found."

Sam countered, "But there will be no guarantee whoever we send can return to the core of the time warp. Whoever we send will be trapped in another time."

Daniel quickly deduced, "Whoever we send has to be from the future. We can't send anyone from the timeline." He looked about, "That leaves Livy and Kyle."

Sam nodded, "We could send them but they can't stay in the SGC since they are supposed to come here to work. They would have to plant the replacement crystals in the base and then wait until we can stop the engine. In theory, we should return to our time and Captain O'Neill and Captain Mitchell will have to wait to catch up before returning to base."

Jack stated, "That sounds risky."

She agreed, "It is but we are running out of options and if we don't get this engine shut down it will destroy Earth."

Jack suggested, "How about we just dial the Gate to some obscure section of space and toss the engine through?"

Sam concluded, "The engine would warp the wormhole and we don't know where it would end up or what kind of damage it could do to the entire Gate system. We could destroy the entire system by tossing an unprotected and active warp drive engine into a wormhole. We need to shut it down." she stressed.

Kyle stated, "We need to tell General Sheppard and General Hammond."

Sam agreed, "Let's call another briefing."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Upon being debriefed a new plan of action was drawn up. General Sheppard pulled Kyle Mitchell aside for a private meeting in his small office prior to the dial out attempt.

"I need you to take on an extra mission." he declared.

"Sir," he gave a nod ready for any challenge.

"You know how the Asgard died." he started.

"Yes sir," Kyle recalled reading the history on the Asgard.

John stated, "You know how the Asgard thought they found the cure to the cloning problem in General O'Neill's genes but it wasn't enough. Well, Livy has it. In her is what Thor needs to save his race. Once you and Livy reach the Asgard you need to tell Thor that Livy can help them."

Kyle cocked his head, "But what about the timeline, sir?"

John smirked, "This is a once in a lifetime chance to save an entire race of beings. We owe this to the Asgard. They gave us everything they had. The Asgard just ran out of time but had they hung on for a few more years Olivia would have been born and she could have saved them. Olivia doesn't know. Her parents didn't want to burden her with that kind of guilt. But we have a chance now. We can save them."

Slowly Kyle began to nod, "We can change history."

"Now you are getting it, McFly." he grinned.

"Mcwho?" he asked baffled.

"Ya know! _Back to the Future_! The movie with…" he tailed off as Kyle gave him the most bizarre look. "The movie with the time machine made out of a Delorean."

"Oh, the one with the cool car." he recalled the car.

John muttered, "Millennials."

Kyle rebutted, "That movie was before my time. I grew up watching Iron Man and the Avengers."

"You grew up on youtube." he miffed.

He shrugged, "Better than TV!"

John smirked, "Nothing is better than the hit classics my generation had in the 80's. Even today, they still play our music on a radio."

"Pfft," he rolled his eyes, "on the oldie's station."

John remarked, "Okay Marty! You and Doc Brown have a mission to save the Asgard and get the crystals for Sam to deactivate that engine. You got it?"

"Yes sir." he nodded.

"Good!" he smiled pleased. John hadn't felt like he was back in action. If just one good thing could come out of the mishap he would be happy for the rest of his life. "Now," he reached for some papers on his desk, "the Asgard do not have a Gate on their home world. They use ships only. I figured we need Rodney on this. Even with the Asgard this problem is McKay size. We need Atlantis! It's an Ancient engine and Atlantis could repair or make new crystals before the Asgard could. Sam here doesn't know much about the city and prior to finding the city we relied on the Asgard heavily. But I think we need McKay and Atlantis to stop the engine."

"Why did we let them think that we needed the Asgrd…?" he puckered as he suddenly realized, "So we can save them." he answered his own question.

"Right," John nodded. "The thin spot we are going to try to punch through coincides with Atlantis being under our control. When you get there you will find Elizabeth Weir. You give me this note and the other note to Rodney." He handed the envelopes to Kyle.

"Yes sir," he retrieved the letters.

"Atlantis has the ability to dial Earth and would do so weekly back then to send updates. This is right near the time that the Asgard were about to die. You have Atlantis dial the SGC at that point and you bring this other note to General O'Neill here in the SGC. He and SG-1 should remember this if this works and should know where to put the crystals for Sam to find and shut down the engine. Jack can contact the Asgard and get Livy to Thor."

Kyle asked, "What if they don't remember us?"

"Here!" he handed him two military ID cards. "One for you and one for Livy just in case you don't end up where you are supposed to. We can dial Atlantis but with this warping space thing even Sam is not sure what the results will be. You and Livy do run a risk of missing Atlantis entirely."

"We could end up on the other side of the universe," the young man guessed.

"That or the warping will just deflect the wormhole and you guys end up back in the SGC sometime in the last 30 years." he figured.

"Understood," he nodded in agreement.

"Good luck," John gave him a salute.

He saluted in return, "You too, sir." He then followed John Sheppard out of the office and through the briefing room, into the control room.

John spied Walter working but he knew Walter was retired in 2030. He simply greeted with a smile, "Hi Walter."

"Sir," he replied glancing up.

"Dial this address." he handed him the paper with the Pegasus address.

"Sir this is not what Major Carter told me to dial." he countered.

"I out rank her," he meekly reminded him. "Dial that one."

"Yes sir," he replied and started the entry.

John then led Kyle to the Gate Room below where he found General Hammond standing with SG-1 and Major Frasier. They were suited up to go off world and that was not part of his plan. "General Hammond?" he asked as he approached. He motioned towards the younger SG-1.

General Hammond replied, "I have ordered SG-1 and Major Frasier to go with Captains O'Neill and Mitchell." he informed.

"Sir," he began concerned.

"Major Carter has informed me that with the warping effect surrounding us the wormhole could be uncontrollable. I'm sending reinforcements." he figured.

Daniel noticed the Gate began to dial but it wasn't the proper address. "That's not the right address." he mentioned. "Where is Walter dialing?"

"Pegasus!" John declared. "We need Atlantis and McKay to fix this."

Sam sighed, "The warping effect could land us anywhere. We may not reach Pegasus."

"Which is why I'm sending you!" General Hammond determined. "There is wide of a margin for error." He looked at John, "You told me we need the Asgard to fix the engine. Now, you are changing that plan. Why?"

"Because Olivia could save the Asgard." he stated. "She has what they thought they found in Jack. This time warp is our only chance to save them. Atlantis can replace the crystals with Rodney's help. We don't need Thor's help but Thor needs ours."

Hammond took a breath as the information slowly processed. "I see!"

John turned to Olivia, "I'm sorry no one told you. Your parents thought it was best if you didn't know about that."

She gave a small smile, "I know all about that. I saw it my medical file."

"How did it get in there?" he wondered. "That information was classified."

"It's 2030!" she sounded. "Nothing is ever really classified. It's all online. I hacked in past the firewall."

He shook his finger, "I should have you grounded for that."

She rolled her eyes, "Right."

John turned towards SG-1 and Frasier, "Once you guys leave you can't get back into the eye of this wrap field. Who will fix the engine of both Sam and Olivia leave?" he asked. "One of them has to stay and since Olivia holds the key to saving the Asgard and her mother doesn't…" he winced upon realizing Sam and Jack didn't know and he just said too much.

Sam did a double take, "Wait! What?"

Olivia told her, "You're my mom."

Jack looked at Olivia and then Sam. He concluded, "You do kind of look like Carter."

Sam stood beside herself. She didn't know what to say.

Janet stated, "Sam! You've been working with your daughter all this time. Captain O'Neill is your daughter too."

Hammond looked up at Walter, "Shut down the Gate!"

The dialing came to a sudden halt and no wormhole was established.

Hammond looked to Sheppard, "I suggest you don't withhold any more information from me, General."

"Sir," he cocked an eyebrow wondering what kind of threat that would be.

"If you do, once Captains Carter and O'Neill fix this mess I will make sure you never make General." he warned him.

Olivia spoke, "Ease up on him, General. John Sheppard was handpicked by my father and frankly…He's just like my father and does the same stupid shit but somehow pulls it off. My dad made General too."

Hammond gave her a displeased look, "I can make sure that doesn't happen also." He looked at Jack, "I want a plan of action on how to shut that engine down."

"Yes sir," he spoke softly.

John Sheppard smirked to Olivia, "I appreciate that compliment. No one ever told me I was just like your father before."

She replied, "You are a carbon copy of him." She looked to George, "General…Don't underestimate John Sheppard. He saved Atlantis and Earth a few times." She looked to Sam, "Atlantis is here on Earth and has its own Star Gate. Can't we just use the Gate here to connect with Atlantis on Earth and get what we need to shut down that engine?"

Sam stated, "We can connect one Gate on Earth to another but we would have to remove massive protocols to do so. But, if we did that how would we be able to get back in the center of the storm? The issue is getting back in with the replacement crystals."

Jack asked, "Storm?"

"That's what we are in," she told him. "Space and time are warping around us and we are in the eye of a storm." She looked to Hammond and Sheppard, "Generals! The only way we can get the replacement crystals back in the eye of the storm is to put them here before the storm hits. Then someone can replace the cracked crystals and the engine should shut down. Anyone can replace those crystals. It's not hard."

John Sheppard announced, "I have a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Generals Sheppard and Hammond sat with Jack, Sam, Olivia and Kyle in the briefing room to draw up a yet another plan Daniel decided to go through the boxes of files in his office. He began to read the reports from what happened over the years. He found the report on Janet Frasier's death. His heart sank as he read over the details. He closed the file and placed it back in the box not wanting to go any further in fear of reading about others who would die.

A voice came from the door, "Daniel!" It was Janet.

His eyes settled on her, "Yes."

She stepped inside and noticed the extra boxes and glanced about, "I guess your office really is packed now." She then asked, "Are you hungry? I'm going to get something to eat."

"Sure," he agreed with a soft smile. He stepped away from the open box that was still on the table.

"Are those the base files?" she asked motioning.

He nodded, "Thirty years' worth."

"Read anything interesting?" she asked as they walked out the door.

He shook his head, "No." He continued down the hall with Janet debating if there was any way he could prevent her death in the future.

**Meanwhile - Briefing room**

General John Sheppard insisted, "I still think going to Atlantis when it was in Pegasus and having Rodney help repair the crystals is our best shot. We can send Livy and Kyle with a note and then Atlantis can send them back to Earth in the past where they can hand the crystals over to Sam who will put them in a safe place and then she can replace the crystals and shut the engine down."

Sam countered, "That will trap them in the past. They won't be able to get back."

Jack stated, "We go and tell Olivia where the crystals are. She can fix it!"

Sam shook her head, "We will already be in the past and then we will be trapped after Olivia shuts down the engine. In order for us to return to our time we must be in the eye of the warp when the engine shuts down."

Olivia looked at Kyle and concluded, "It will be a one way trip for us. We won't be able to get back to our own time."

He replied, "If we don't shut this engine down then it's a one way trip for Earth."

Sam warned, "You both will be going back in time to before either of you was born. The time you catch up to when you left you will both be nearing retirement."

Olivia and Kyle looked at one another for support. They knew it was a one way trip and neither could come back to modern time. Kyle stated, "I'm game."

Olivia added, "Least we won't be alone. We have each other for support."

General Hammond assured, "Once you complete this mission I can have you both transferred to Star Gate Command where you can continue your careers." He added, "I can place you working directly with Major Carter, Captain O'Neill."

Sam warned, "No one can know who she is and though we work real well together, it could alter the timeline."

Olivia stated, "The unaltered timeline will lead to Earth entering a warp drive and leaving the solar system. I don't think we want to keep that timeline."

"I mean the timeline up until that point." Sam rebutted. "Don't get me wrong. I want to keep in touch with Olivia and Kyle after they go back but I'm not sure we should be working so closely. But, we could use what they know to avoid some pitfalls." she added debating the benefits to the risk in her mind. She really didn't have a solid conclusion on what happen after the pair went back.

Jack smirked, "She can work with Felger."

Sam gave a looked, "Are you serious? He's the worst scientist on the base."

"And she can fix his mistakes." he nodded.

Olivia stated, "I'm sure once we get the replacement crystals and hand them to you then Kyle and I can figure out what we will do from there."

"I can fly with my uncle." Kyle suggested imaging himself and his famous uncle in dogfights together and winning the battle.

John Sheppard asked, "You still got those notes I gave ya, Kyle?"

"One for you and one for Dr. McKay." he gave a nod.

"Good!" he smiled pleased.

Hammond stated, "Once Captain O'Neill and Mitchell get the crystals from Dr. McKay they are to dial the SGC and immediately hand them over to Major Carter."

"Understand," Olivia agreed.

Hammond looked at the pair, "Good luck Captains."

"Thank you, sir." Kyle replied.

Olivia gave him a warm smile, "Thank you for giving us a chance. I know how hard it is to trust two captains you just met when you have SG-1 at your fingertips."

He gave her a warm smile, "You are the SG-1 of your time, Captain."

**Pegasus System - Atlantis, year 2006**

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard had just finished breakfast when the klaxons sounded of an incoming unscheduled wormhole. Sporting his blue battle dress uniform he jogged to the city's control room. He found Dr. Elizabeth Weir standing near the communications station.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"We're getting a signal from Star Gate Command." she informed.

"They are dialing us!" he gasped. "Is it General O'Neill?"

The operator, a dark haired man commonly called Chuck spoke up, "It's General Sheppard."

"What?" he asked baffled trying to figure out who General Sheppard was.

Over the speaker John heard his own voice, "Atlantis, this General John Sheppard of Star Gate Command. Lower your shields."

John opened the communications link and replied, "This is Colonel John Sheppard. Where is General O'Neill?"

In the control room of Star Gate Command, Jack smirked to himself, "I guess I do make General. Ask him what year it is." He told General Sheppard.

"Technically he's retired," John replied. "What year is it on your end?"

"Year?" he asked baffled. "It's 2006."

"Oh good!" General Sheppard smiled pleased they were in the target time frame. "I'm sending to you Captains O'Neill and Mitchell. Lower your shields."

Dr. Weir looked at Colonel Sheppard, "He sounds just like you, John."

John agreed, "I see that. Lower the shields." He then replied over the communications link, "Shields are lowered." His eyes settled on the event horizon for whoever would emerge. Guards were at the ready for battle and surrounding the Gate in case it was some kind of trap.

Out of the center of the event horizon emerged two figures. They wore green battle dress with a different style pocket that was more slanted. On the sleeves he spied the SG-1 patch. On the opposite sleeve he spied a patch that said "Space Force" in embroidered letters.

"Space Force?" John asked himself a bit baffled for he knew of no such branch.

The Star Gate dissipated behind the two captains as Dr. Weir walked down the stairs to greet the guest. She too noticed the odd patch and pockets of the uniforms. She gave a warm welcome, "I'm Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Director of Atlantis." She looked over the name badges and the faces before her hoping they were not duped by some enemy.

Olivia grinned, "So you are Liz! John told me about you."

"John?" she asked confused.

"Him," she motioned towards a much younger John Sheppard that was standing behind her.

"Do I know you?" he asked the young Captain for he was certain he did not.

"You will," she simply replied.

Kyle stated, "I have this letter to give to you, sir." He handed him the envelope.

John noticed, "It's addressed to me and in my handwriting." He began to open the letter.

Olivia spied Rodney enter the area he came to see what the commotion was about. She grinned and waved to him, "Rodney!"

Rodney cocked his head for he had no idea who was waving to him. As he approached he asked, "Do I know you?"

She smiled at him amused.

He looked to John Sheppard who was reading the letter rather intently.

Captain Mitchell held a letter before Rodney, "This letter is for you, Dr. McKay."

He took the letter and opened it. His eyes started over the words. His mouth began to drop, "This letter is from you…General John Sheppard." He looked to his friend, "It's dated 2030!"

"So is mine, Rodney!" he nodded. "I sent letters from the future." he quickly figured.

John looked at Olivia, "You are the daughter of General Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter!" he gasped.

"Yes sir," she nodded. She nearly found it hysterical for to Olivia they always knew who her parents were for her entire life.

Rodney glanced up from his letter, "Sam is your mom?"

She nodded, "Yup. I'm here to help you, Rodney. We need to find replacement circuit crystals that will work in a warp drive engine that is out of control in 2030 and is warping time and space from a 30 year span around the SGC. It will grow in size until it eventually engulfs the planet. At that point, we lose Earth. We need your help."

"Atlantis has spare circuit crystals." he informed. "But if time and space is warping around the SGC then how are you going to get back? You can't punch back through. The warping will form a barrier. It's amazing you even dialed out!"

"We were able to map out the warp field to find thinner areas and punch a hole through; then we let the wave effect of space warp carry the wormhole like a jolt of electricity through a line, to Atlantis. The hardest part was guessing which thin spot would bring us to the right time frame."

Rodney wondered, "Why do you need to come to 2006? That's 24 years!"

John spoke up, "There are two missions listed. One is to save Earth from the warp field and the other is to save the Asgard. Captain Olivia O'Neill holds the key to helping them." He folded his letter, for there was a warning about Elizabeth's impending doom but he didn't wish to upset her. "We get the crystals to the SGC and Sam will put them in a safe place until the wrap, where she can go into this time warp and fix the engine that is causing it."

Liz asked, "How will these two young Captains get back to 2030 after they have completed the mission?"

"We don't," Olivia replied. "One way trip!"

Kyle stated, "We're the last SG-1 team and this is our final mission."

Elizabeth slowly nodded, "I see." She felt bad for the young officers for she knew they could never return home. "Let's get those crystals." she deemed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**SGC - 2006**

General Jack O'Neill was called to the control room as Atlantis dialed in an unscheduled wormhole. He found Walter sitting at the controls. "Atlantis?" he asked.

He replied, "Yes sir! They are sending us back Captains O'Neill and Mitchell with the crystals."

Jack went to the phone on the wall and called Sam's lab directly.

"Sir," she answered.

"The kids are back." he told her.

She knew what he met by the words. "I'll meet them in the Gate Room." she replied and hung up the receiver. Then she immediately took off in a jog to get the crystals that she knew they would bring back.

When the Captains went through the Gate when she was trapped in the time warp she asked Olivia where would be a good hiding place on the base. Her daughter told her to put it in a locker number 001 in the women's locker room for that locker was never assigned to anyone and she never knew why.

After Olivia left with Kyle for Atlantis, Sam then went to the women's locker room and opened the locker and sure enough there she found the replacement crystals and she used those crystals to repair the engine and shut it down. Upon shutting the engine down she went back to her own time and all she could do was wait for Olivia and Kyle to come back through the Gate so she could complete the task and place those crystals in the locker.

As Sam entered the Gate Room the two young captains stood at the end of the ramp with Jack as he welcomed them back. She spied the silver case that Olivia held that contained the crystals.

"Livy!" she called as a smile crept across her face.

"Here are the crystals!" she told her holding up the case.

Sam quickly gathered the case and then gave her a hug. "I found them in the locker that suggested I hide them in. I will put them in the locker now."

Olivia asked, "You were able to shut down the engine?"

"Yes!" she assured. "The warp storm ended and everything went back to normal as far as I can tell. We will have to wait until we catch up to 2030 to make sure."

"No General Hammond?" she asked half expecting to see him.

"He was transferred to the Pentagon." Jack told her.

"I would like to see him again." she replied.

"He would love to see ya." Jack assured. "Both of ya!" he smiled to Kyle. "Ya know you do look a lot like your uncle."

"Thank you sir," he replied with a chuckle.

"He doesn't know you are his nephew though." he warned him.

"Yes sir," he gave a nod.

Sam spoke, "There is still another mission to complete." She looked to Olivia, "How would you like to meet Thor?"

She grinned, "I can't wait!" She then spied Janet Frasier walk into the room next. She wore green battle dress instead of dress blues and a lab coat. On her sleeve was the SG-1 team patch. She cocked her head for John Sheppard stated he never met her for she died before the Atlantis expedition. She noted the rank of Lt. Colonel on the doctor's collar. She wondered what changed.

Janet greeted, "Walter told me it was you two coming back." She came to welcome the pair.

Olivia and Kyle traded glances for both were aware that she was killed in action and then later received the Medal of Honor thanks to John Sheppard's nomination.

Janet caught the odd looks. "What is it?"

Olivia stated, "I thought you had died." She shook herself, "I'm sorry…" she cringed at how the words came across.

"How did I die?" she asked suspiciously.

Kyle reported, "You were killed in action while working on a patient off world. General Sheppard nominated you for the Medal of Honor and your daughter accepting it on your behalf."

She shifted her weight, "That information would have been in those base files that were stacked in Daniel's office during that time warp." she figured.

Sam assured her, "Daniel would know not to read them."

"I caught him reading them!" she informed. "I asked if there was anything interesting and he said 'no'. Then last year I was off world, working on Wells and Daniel told me to stop what I was doing and move to his other side. I thought that was bizarre but figured maybe he saw something I didn't. As soon as I got to the other side a bolt from a Jaffa staff weapon went right across and right where I was kneeling. If I had not move it would have hit me. I scratched my head for days trying to figure out how Daniel knew I needed to move." She gasped, "He read about it and knew what would happen and told me to move!" She then figured, "He really did save me life that day."

Olivia grinned, "Cool!"

Kyle asked, "If Dr. Jackson prevented Major…I mean Colonel Frasier," he corrected himself upon noticing the new rank, "from being killed in action than we he changed the future and she won't get the Medal of Honor."

Janet told him, "I can live with that trade off." She looked to Olivia, "General Sheppard told us what will happen to the Asgard and that they found you are the key to saving them."

"I know," she nodded. "I will finally get to meet Thor." She looked to Kyle, "We will both get to meet Thor and the Asgard. Not just read about them. This is so neat!" For a moment she sounded like a teenage groupie for a rock band than an officer.

He agreed, "It is!" He wondered, "You are on SG-1, Colonel Frasier?"

"I was promoted to SG-1 when Jack O'Neill was promoted to General and took over the base." she explained.

He wondered, "Who is leading the team? You and Colonel Carter hold the same rank." He noticed the rank insignia on both of the women.

Janet assured, "We kind of co-lead."

Olivia grinned to Kyle, "Kind of like us!"

He rebutted, "We don't have a real team. It's just the two of us. Least…" he sighed as he tailed off.

"Least what?" she asked him.

"We don't have Doogie Houser on it." he miffed for the idea of a teenage boy on his team did not install confidence in him.

Olivia smirked, "But it would have been cool to have a teenage genius on the team. It would be something out of a movie."

He rolled his eyes, "Not happening."

Jack smiled amused and he gave orders, "Carter will secure the crystals. You two Captains will be assigned quarters and positions until we can get a hold of Thor."

Sam winced at him, "You're not really going to make Livy work with Felger."

He merely smiled for he knew Felger had an unhealthy obsession with Sam and was a lazy scientist to boot.

"Please don't do that to her." she begged. "She will run circles around him and then he will take credit for her work."

He gave in, "Alright! She can work with you." He looked at Olivia and Kyle. He felt bad for they never got to be a real team in their own time. "I'll assign you two to SG-1."

Kyle gasped shocked, "What? Sir! Wouldn't that alter the timeline?"

He excused, "Well, the original timeline left Earth on a course to be flung into deep space by a runaway wrap drive engine so…" he shrugged the suggestion off. Satisfied with Kyle's confused expression he smiled, "Get settled in campers. The last SG-1 team will have to just work with the first SG-1 team."

Janet corrected, "Second SG-1 team. You were on the first."

"Close enough," he figured.

Kyle spoke softly to Olivia, "You're right. General Sheppard is just like General O'Neill."

"I know," she whispered back.

**An Hour Later**

Olivia and Kyle were both issued new uniforms and patches for the U.S. Space Force did not exist yet. It was not even in consideration for the Pentagon but talk was about to start of another branch that would deal strictly was the theater of space in the future.

All the future technology and insignia that the two captains wore were handed over to Jack for safe storage. He went to Sam's lab to gather the smart watches that was years ahead of current technology. He held the patches in hand as he went to retrieve the valuables that Sam had gathered.

"Carter," he called stepping into her office. He found her sitting at her computer with the smart watches. She was staring at the computer screen before her and didn't hear him step inside.

He came to her side and wondered what she was watching. On the screen was a home video that was stored in the Olivia's watch. On the screen played a segment of footage of Jack as an old man in his 80's on a red mobility scooter as he purposely ran into an older looking Daniel on Atlantis.

Older Daniel huffed, "Stop it, Jack!" He turned and threatened, "Do that again and I'll smack you with my cane."

The older version of Jack on the video rebutted, "Get yourself a scooter and we can race."

Sam started laughing at the footage. She then realized Jack was standing behind her. She looked up upon stopping the footage. "Sorry, sir…I didn't hear you come in."

"Where did that come from?" he motioned towards the footage.

"I must have sent it to Livy the night before the time warp. It was stored on her watch and she had not opened it yet. She was too busy to watch." she replied.

Jack sat rather baffled, "That video is in her watch? I don't see any cables to get it to the computer…" he wondered how Sam got the video off the watch.

"The watch has wi-fi and I just ran it through the routers." she explained. She added, "She can play any video in a hologram. Kyle's watch is the same way. A watch serves as a phone, video camera, computer…it's really amazing how advanced technology becomes." She gave a soft smile, "I must have filmed that footage of you and Daniel. You really seem to like that little scooter…" she started to giggle.

He added, "I'm doing pretty good for an old fart in my eighties."

"I can see you trying race Daniel." she agreed.

"And I would win!" he agreed. He picked up the watch, "This watch can do all that?"

She nodded, "And more! It can track heart rates, O2 levels and blood sugar levels. It's got health applications. It can track how many steps you walk in a day, how long you have been sitting, how many calories you burned. It also can connect to any wi-fi, connect to computers, has a wallet feature for purchases…"

"Purchases?" he asked. "When the kids turned in their wallets there wasn't any money inside."

"The watch connects to bank accounts and acts like a credit card." she informed. "They can just use the watch like we use a credit card. Livy mentioned they stopped printing money and the US mint only makes collector coins now. No more lose change or cash."

"How do you buy something as a garage sale then?" he wondered.

"I think they just use the virtual wallets." she suggested unsure.

He placed the watch back down, "Kind of scary." he suggested.

"Why?" she wondered.

"Then everything you buy has a record." he figured.

Slowly she nodded, "That is kind of scary. I'm sure they have some privacy in the future though." she stated to herself unsure if that was true. She recalled Olivia stating she hacked past firewalls and got into classified information during the time warp. Maybe there was no real privacy and that concerned her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Olivia and Kyle were both given current uniforms that looked less futuristic but maintained their ranks. Due to the previous time warp some of the men and women knew who they were but since there was a six year time gap there were many new faces as well as the military cycled in and out staff over the years.

Olivia knew many of the Jaffa through Teal'c but she didn't know many Tok'ra and never got to meet her grandfather, Jacob Carter. But times change and Retired General Jacob Carter had returned to base after coming to Earth to visit his son and grandchildren.

Sam has not told him about Olivia and Kyle or the time warp since she wanted to have the time to introduce them and not have some awkward meeting go down. After she secured the crystals in the locker she headed towards the elevator to greet her father upon his return. She stood nervously before the door unsure how to explain he had an adult granddaughter from the future who was now stuck in the past. She also wasn't sure how to explain that Jack O'Neill is the father.

The elevator came to the halt and the door slid open. Jacob spied Sam as he stepped off wearing civilian clothing of jeans, a plaid shirt and a tan windbreaker. He smiled, "Sammy!"

"Dad," she replied a bit nervous.

He gave her a warm embrace in the hallway, "Mark and the kids send their love." he assured her. He was surprised to find her waiting for him, "Everything okay?" he asked.

"Let's walk," she suggested with a motion.

The pair began to walk the halls.

Sam began, "Six years ago the SGC got caught in the eye of a time warp that was caused when an Ancient prototype of a warp drive engine was activated and was damaged."

Jacob responded, "No one has warp drive capability. Not even the Asgard. All installer engines are hyper-drive core."

"That's true," she agreed with a heavy nod. "This engine was a prototype. It activated in the future, here in the SGC and engulfed us in a 30 year time warp. I had initially activated the engine and that became a focal point for the eye of this…storm…we found ourselves in. Space and time was warping around the SGC in the year 2030 and it connected to the first ignition of the engine which was six years ago. The effects of the warp storm left the SGC in the eye, much like the eye of a hurricane and we got to meet the officers and enlisted in the base in the year 2030. The warp engine was damaged and we couldn't shut it down and the warping around the base was getting stronger and growing. Eventually it would have engulfed the planet and that would have dislodged Earth from orbit and destroyed all life. So, we had to find a way to shut the engine down. We needed to replace the crystals that were damaged in the engine. There were spare crystals on Atlantis but we couldn't leave the base. To get past the warp field we had to use the Gate to drill a hole through warped space and in order to do that we had to map out the field and send the warmhole through the thinnest part, which also correlated to 2006. We were able to bust through the warp field and use the warping to push the wormhole all the way to Atlantis in Pegasus. Thing is, it was one way trip. Whoever we sent to get the crystals could not go back to 2030. We sent two captains from 2030 to Atlantis to get the crystals and bring them back here and hand them over to me. I then hid those crystals where I would find them in the time warp and use them to fix the engine. So, we ended the time warp but two young captains, who have not been born yet, came to base today with the crystals from Atlantis."

He thought about the story, "This sounds like special access classified information, Sammy. Why would I need to know this?"

"Because one of the captains is your granddaughter. She's my daughter from the future. Her name is Olivia." she informed.

He came to a halt in the hallway, "Granddaughter from the future?" he asked himself. He looked to Sam, "You don't have kids."

She meekly replied, "Not yet! She hasn't been born yet."

"Who is her father? Do you get married?" he wondered.

"I do," she nodded. She continued, "To General O'Neill." She waited to see his reaction.

"You and Jack?" he gasped.

"It's not that difficult to believe. That other me from the mirror married him too." she countered.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and assured, "As long as you are happy."

A smile crept across her face. She recalled the video on the watch, "I think I am."

"Good," he agreed. He then asked, "Can I meet her?"

"Of course," she agreed. "She and Kyle are in the commissary." They began to walk, "Kyle Mitchell is the other captain. His uncle is Cam…From the Academy."

Jacob recalled, "The cadet who had that huge crush on you."

She rebutted, "Cam didn't have a crush on me."

Jacob disagreed, "He did! You just were too busy to see it but I could see it. I liked him. He was a nice, down to earth guy."

"I liked him too," she agreed. "He's a test pilot for our new gliders."

"You two keep in touch?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course. We're friends! Kyle looks a lot like Cam. From what Olivia told me Kyle was raised by Cam. He never knew his real father and his mother got into a drug habit and was in and out of rehab and jail. So, Cam became his dad."

"I look forward to meeting him too." he assured her.

**Commissary**

Kyle sat across from Olivia as they ate lunch. They both donned blue battle dress uniforms with the SG-1 patch as Jack figured they could help the SGC. He dug at his food, "You will never believe what I saw in the men's locker room?" he mentioned as he ate.

She blinked, "Do I really want to know?" She assumed it would be something rather gross on the floor.

"One of those old telephones with the round finger-hole-thing." he stated.

"You mean a rotary phone?" she asked cocking her head.

"It was a phone…I think…" he paused trying to figure if it was some other obsolete technology.

"My dad has one in the cabin," she smirked. "They are not that hard to work. You just need to know the number you are calling."

He confessed, "I don't even know my own cell phone number and I have had it since I was 12 years old."

"I don't remember mine either," she confessed.

He grinned, "Ya know what would be kind of cool."

She asked amused, "What?"

"We get CB radios like they had in the old days." he suggested.

She blinked, "But CB radios have hardly any range."

"I know but it would be cool." he countered.

She chuckled, "You and my dad would be doing that. He has a CB in the cabin. I found old radios that would mount in a car in a box. I couldn't believe he kept those old things."

"Your dad is cool!" he insisted. "I wish I had a dad like you had."

She smiled, "You did! General Mitchell! He's cool like my dad. My mom went to the Academy with him. She would mention him from time to time." She thought back, "He was on SG-1 for about two years or so. Mom said he and Daniel were good friends back then but they had that falling out over some girl."

"Who was the girl?" he wondered.

"Her name was Vala. Mom didn't talk much about her. Apparently, she was dating Daniel and then dumped him for General Mitchell and then left Earth for some space pirate." she shrugged unsure what became of Vala.

Kyle sat baffled, "My uncle and Dr. Jackson let some chick get between them?"

"Didn't your uncle ever mentioned Vala to you?" she wondered.

He shook his head, "Only one he ever talked about was your mom. I think he has a thing for her."

She rolled her eyes, "Apparently a lot of guys have a thing for my mom."

He chuckled, "You mean like Rodney?"

"Have you met Felger?" she huffed.

"Not yet," he shook his head. "Is he as bad as they say?"

"Worse," she confirmed. "I caught him daydreaming two times the whole 20 minutes that I was in his lab."

He teased, "Maybe he's dreaming of you."

She shivered, "Don't say that!" She glanced up and spied Sam escorting Jacob to the commissary. Olivia recognized the man for she recalled his photo. "That's my grandfather." she gasped.

Kyle looked back over his shoulder. His spied the pair, "That's Jacob Carter and Salmak." He then gulped, "They were legends!"

Sam and Jacob arrived at the table. She stood before the two Captains, "Olivia! Kyle! I want you both to meet my father, Retired General Jacob Carter. He's a host for Salmak."

Kyle stood up and gave a salute, "Sir! Ma'am." He was addressing Salmak but Sam assumed he was addressing her.

Jacob chuckled, "Easy son." He gave him a nod and then looked at the young woman who was looking up at him with a curious expression. "You must be Olivia." he figured.

"I am," she nodded. "Have a seat." she suggested.

Jacob and Sam both took a seat at the table with the pair.

Olivia stated, "Salmak! It's nice to meet you and my grandfather."

The Tok'ra replied, "It's my pleasure." She was not use to being open with Jacob's family except for Sam for Mark and his children were not aware she even existed. It was a pleasant surprise for the Tok'ra to be acknowledged.

Jacob asked, "You never meet me before?"

Sam warned, "You can't tell us what will happen!"

She countered, "But Daniel read all the files and I'm sure he already knows and is working on that too."

Jacob cocked his head confused, "Huh?"

Sam explained, "When we were in the time warp Daniel found 30 years' worth of base files stacked in his office. He combed through them and apparently changed some things. He saved Janet's life. She should have died last year."

Jacob admitted, "I guess if I came across 30 years of base files and it was all about what was going to happen, I would read them too."

Sam gave a sigh.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Oh' don't go doing that whole 'stay out of history's way and don't affect the timeline' bullshit you do, mom. We stay on the old timeline Earth goes rogue and flies off into space in a warp field."

"The object is to try to preserve the timeline and only alter it enough to prevent that and we did prevent it when you and Kyle got the crystals." she countered. She then waved her finger, "And do not you use that word with me."

"What word?" she asked.

"You know what word." she huffed.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes annoyed.

Salmak asked, "What will become of the two Captains from the future? They cannot return to their own time."

Kyle stated, "We stay here and help SG-1. Livy and I are SG-1 in our time. We're the last team. The SGC is being shut down since it's so old and obsolete. So, General O'Neill figured we can help since we're also SG-1."

Jacob asked, "What about your life in the future? What about friends and family?"

He confessed, "Livy is my best friend!"

Jacob looked to Livy who raised an eyebrow rather surprised. She had no idea Kyle considered her to be his best friend. She thought they were simply friends. Jacob asked, "What about your families?"

She explained, "In the future my dad is a man in his eighties and is looking at knee replacement surgery and my mom works on Atlantis so he can get the best medical care. I don't really have many friends. I was kind of sheltered as a kid since the program went public and everyone wanted to meet SG-1. They made movies and TV shows based on what you guys did here." She gave Kyle a warm smile, "Kyle's my best friend." she figured.

Jacob figured, "I guess you and I will get to know each other."

"I would like that." she assured him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kyle Mitchell looked on as General Jack O'Neill dropped the keys into the box for long term storage. On the key ring were the keys to Kyle's home, his car, garage and his life outside of the military. Inside the box Jack had placed all of the personal items that Kyle and Olivia had on their person: Their identification cards, their driver's licenses, their social security cards and the watches. He then placed the lid on the box and sealed it with a large roll of tape. He noticed Kyle wince. "Captain," he replied.

"I just realized that I won't be driving my car home tonight." he admitted. Then the situation truly set in, "I don't have a home anymore."

"We'll get base housing." Jack assured him. "You can get a new car and set up a new bank account. You still have a job!"

"I know," he nodded in agreement. "It was just I knew I had to go for those crystals to stop that engine and I knew it was a one way trip but it just doesn't really hit ya until you watch your keys go into a box for storage." He looked at Jack's face who could sympathize with the young Captain.

"It's the little things." Jack agreed. "You go throw hell and you think you got over it and then something small just triggers it."

Kyle nodded and snapped his finger, "Just like that." He then figured, "Least Livy and I are not stuck on some planet somewhere with no way back to Earth. We are still on Earth and that's a good thing."

"Being stuck on another planet kind of sucks," Jack agreed.

The young man cheered, "True!"

Jack then picked up the box to place it on the shelf. He asked as he moved, "So! When you are not driving a vintage Mustang or flying what do you do?"

"What do I do?" he asked unsure what to even say.

Jack placed the box on the shelf and turned towards him. "What are your hobbies?" he wondered.

"I play video games, some chess, cards…" he began. "Watch movies…" he raked his brain thinking of what else he liked to do. "I build models…"

Jack asked, "Models?"

"You know the kits you get in a craft store! The plastic models!" he explained. "I build cars, planes…boats." he added.

"You play any sports?" he wondered.

"I run and bike ride." he replied.

Jack motioned for him to follow as he led Kyle out of the storage room. He asked as they walked to the door, "You fish?"

"Some," he nodded.

He opened the door and then led Kyle into the hallway. He continued down the hall, "I got this cabin with a pond. If you want you can come up on leave and do some fishing."

Kyle stood flabbergasted, "You are inviting me to your personal property, sir?"

Jack explained, "I've seen how you are around Olivia. I thought I would get to know ya a bit better." He looked to Kyle's concerned face. "I can tell you like her." he added.

"That obvious, huh?" he asked embarrassed.

Jack nodded, "Kind of is! Does she like you?"

He laughed slightly, "She doesn't even know I exist." He rubbed his face with the palm of his hands for a second and then thought of what to say. "In the Academy, I would try to get her attention but all I ever got was her roommate, Becky flirting with me. I would go and try to work up enough courage to ask Livy out and her roommate would be there throwing herself at me and suggesting I go with her to whatever place she wanted. She would get a bunch of her friends and my friends all together and we would all go out. Everyone thought I was dating Livy's roommate but I wasn't."

Jack countered, "But you went out with the girl."

"We were in groups and Livy was with us." he explained. "We never went out as a couple." He continued down the hall and confessed, "I tell ya I was ever so happy when her roommate decided to dump me. It was the best breakup ever."

Jack came to a halt and looked at the young man, "You got dumped by a woman that you weren't actually dating?"

He nodded, "Yes sir."

He gasped, "How does that even happen?"

Kyle shrugged, "I don't know."

The pair started back down the hall with Jack shaking his head wondering just what kind of strange world the future would be.

**Meanwhile**

Olivia had enough of Jay Felger's awkward stares and gazes. He truly gave her a creepy feeling whenever he was in the same room with her. To avoid Jay she decided she would rather work with her mother and found herself in Sam's lab hiding from the oddball scientist.

Sam welcomed Olivia for not only was she her future daughter but also Olivia had a solid grasp of Ancient technology compared to most on base. Of course Olivia had an advantage that was due to education and future discoveries and not pure genius.

On Sam's lab table was a black metal round sphere sitting on a stand. Computer sensors leads were attached the object as Sam began to reverse engineer the object. Olivia sat at the computer for she knew not to touch the object for she could accidentally activate it and she already knew what it did.

Olivia reported, "I'm getting feedback."

Sam grinned as she stood be the sphere, "Great! Now we just have to figure out what this thing is."

"It's a dimensional sphere." she informed. "You can alter the dimension around you when it's activated."

Sam looked over at her and figured, "You already know what this thing is!"

She nodded, "We found a bunch of those things on Nibiru."

"Nibiru?" asked Sam.

"It's a ship." she told her. "Right now it's abandoned and in an orbit that circles Earth ever ten thousand years. People thought it was the doomsday comet back in your day." she then squinted, "That would be now."

Sam gasped, "There is a ship orbiting Earth that is in a ten thousand year orbit!"

She nodded, "Yup!"

"When do we find it?" Sam wondered.

"They found it when fifteen so…twenty years from now." she figured.

Sam stood pondering for a moment. Should she tell Jack and Daniel about the ship or should she not. She could significantly alter the timeline but then again, it was already altered.

Olivia began to bust out in laughter upon seeing Sam's expression. She knew what her mother was thinking and she wondered if she could resist the temptation.

Sam gave an angry look, "What's so funny?" She wondered if the Nibiru story was fiction.

"You're thinking about getting the ship!" she accused. "I know you are thinking about it. I know that look!" she laughed even harder.

Sam figured, "I'm sure we can wait and let history take its course."

Olivia dared her, "But you want to go find it."

"I can wait!" she insisted.

"It's a big ship!" she told her, "Bigger than Atlantis."

Sam was curious and yet frustrated at the same time. She gave a dirty look to Olivia who was now teasing her. "Stop it!" she warned her.

"It has a Gate onboard." she added teasing.

Her eyes grew wide, "We can dial it!"

She nodded, "I know the how to calculate the Gate address for the ship." She grinned as she attempted to see how far she could push her mother.

"Stop!" Sam held up a hand. "That will alter the timeline."

She countered, "Daniel already did that!"

"Stop it Olivia!" she stated sternly. "We will stay out of history's way and let the ship be found in the future like it's supposed to."

Daniel walked into Sam's lab. He read about the ship in the files and had calculated the Gate address. He started, "Hey Sam!" He spied Olivia who had been laughing when he walked in. She suddenly stopped laughing and was looking at him intently with expectations. "Livy!" he greeted them.

She grinned back.

Sam turned and asked, "What is it, Daniel?"

"Have you ever heard of the legend of Nibiru?" he casually asked.

Livy busted out laughing once more as she accused, "See! Daniel already knows where it is too."

Sam gave a heavy sigh and looked at Daniel, "I take it you read about the ship in the files that were stacked in your office during the warp."

"I did," he meekly confessed.

She asked him, "How many years' worth did you read?"

"I read all of them." he told her. "That's why I was in my office so much during it."

Sam asked, "What else did you change?"

"I warned Oma about Anubis when I was ascended and prevented him from becoming a major issue for us." he told her.

"Anubis is long dead." she countered.

He nodded, "Thanks to those files. Otherwise we would be in a war with a half-ascended Goa'uld and Replicators under his control. He tried to fool Oma into thinking he had changed so she would help him Ascend." He stepped closer, "Once Olivia and Kyle went into that wormhole to get the crystals I knew we could not keep the timeline. I knew it was going to change no matter what we did. So, I figured I needed to know what happened so I would have some way of telling how much it changed. It hasn't changed a huge amount, Sam. We're still making the milestones that I read about." He gave a sigh before continuing, "It's just we and Atlantis will lose a lot and Nibiru can make a huge difference. The Asgard died and gave us everything they had and that is a debt we can never repay. We should have lost Janet. George will die in a few years so I told Janet to watch his heart. Your dad will die if we cannot find a way to extend Salmak's life." He paused and confessed, "From what I read in those files we can extend a Goa'uld's life but we need the ship. It has a more advanced medical facility than Atlantis. After I saw Jacob today I thought of that ship and I figured that could save him and Salmak."

Sam felt overwhelmed and concluded, "I guess we need to go after the ship then."

Olivia crossed her arms and huffed, "Couldn't you have waited until tomorrow to confess all that?"

Daniel asked, "Why?"

"I could have had her eating out of my hand for 24 hours over that ship." she told him.

Sam narrowed her eyes, "You were teasing me with it. I should ground you for that."

"I bet I could have gotten you to get that Indian motorcycle that you sold back for that ship." she challenged.

Daniel stood somewhat amused, "Am I interrupting something?"

Sam explained, "Livy told me what the sphere was before I could even start my research and mentioned there more on the ship. Then she told me about the ship and dangled it before me like a carrot knowing that we cannot change the timeline. She's teasing me! My own daughter is teasing me," she threw up her hands.

Daniel asked, "Why isn't she working with Felger?"

Livy shook her head, "That dude is creepy."

"How is he creepy?" he asked trying to keep a straight face for he knew Sam got the same feeling.

"He keeps staring at me," she told him.

"Well," he smiled brightly, "if you don't want to work with Felger then I suggest you treat your mother a little better."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "You were always so nice to me when I was a kid. You would take me out and buy me ice cream and we go to the zoo. What the hell is this? Blackmail!"

He nodded, "You're not a kid and this is blackmail."

"And I always thought you were so cool," she miffed.

Sam beamed as she warned her, "You tease me like that again and I'll send you to work with Felger for a week."

She held up a hand, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Just don't send me to Creepy Jay."

"Good," Sam smiled pleased.

"I'm going for some tea." she hopped off the stool. She grabbed two mugs from the counter for herself and Sam, "Be right back." She then walked out the door.

Sam looked to Daniel, "Why was she able to get to me to me like that?"

"Because she's known you her entire life and we've only known her a day." he reminded her. "She knows all your buttons and I think she might forget that you can't push back like you would if you had cared for her for years." He gave some advice, "Don't treat her like an officer. Treat like she's your daughter. She doesn't see you as a commanding officer. To her you are her mom and she will obviously play with you. She will also come to you to get away from anyone who makes her uncomfortable. The only other person she really can do that with is Kyle and he's in the same boat."

Sam nodded in agreement, "She really did know how to push my buttons and she thought it was funny."

Daniel agreed, "She knows you well." He then grinned, "I bet she can push Jack's buttons too."

"I wonder what his buttons are." she pondered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack called Olivia and Kyle to the briefing room as he tried to issue new identities for the pair and found himself a bit baffled. Daniel and Sam accompanied the two for they wanted to talk to Jack about the ship. As they entered the briefing room they found Jack sitting at the table with two files before him and he was counting on his fingers and looking rather stumped.

"Jack!" Daniel called walking into the room. He noticed the befuddled look. "What?"

Jack spied the four enter the room. He looked at the two newest captains, "You are both 21 years old, right?"

"Yes sir!" Kyle replied.

Olivia nodded, "Yes we are."

"Then just how are you both Captains?" he asked bewildered. "You should be lieutenants."

The four took a seat around Jack at the table.

Sam figured, "Maybe there was some kind of fast track program." She looked at the pair to confirm.

Olivia told them, "There are no lieutenants in the Space Force. Lieutenants are Air Force. Kyle and I went to the Space Force Academy. It's a specialized school. To go to the Space Force Academy you have to be 15 to 21 years old. You have to pass a bunch of testing. It takes seven years to complete the training and you graduate with the master's degree and a commission starting at Captain. Up until this year is was operating under the authority of the Air Force but now it operates independently."

Kyle stated, "In 2030 it starts to operate independently." He spoke to her, "I know it easy to think we are still in 2030."

She agreed, "In 2030 it becomes its own entity." She looked to Jack, "You help set the Space Force Academy up. We didn't go to the local Academy. We went to Space Force Academy in Nevada."

Jack blinked, "We put a brand new academy in Nevada?" It sounded weird to him.

Kyle confirmed, "In the Groom Lake facility."

"Area 51!" Jack gasped.

Olivia added, "SFA's mascot is a little green alien."

"SFA?" Jack then concluded, "Space Force Academy!"

Sam was intrigued about the new Academy and wondered, "How much is the Space Force Academy like the Air Force Academy?"

"A lot of the programs are the same," Kyle informed "but to get deep space pilot training and Star Gate team training you need to the Space Force Academy. It's got everything you learn at the Air Force and everything you need to know to work off world. We have cadet SG teams, pilots, engineers and our own medical training for dealing with non-human patients and linguistic and cultural teams for diplomatic missions. That's why it takes seven years."

Sam figured, "So with the extra training you get a higher rank and a master's degree in the end." She smiled, "That is the kind of Academy I would have gone to if I was born in the future."

Olivia stated, "You helped design it."

Jack wondered amused, "Did you get cool team names and patches?"

Kyle smiled as he recalled, "My cadet squadron name was _Thor's Hammer_."

Jack looked to Olivia, "What was yours?"

"Mine was _Urgo_." she stated as if she had the plain and boring name. _Thor's Hammer_ was the cool cadet squad. _Urgo_ was a named picked by her mother and she never knew what it meant or why.

Jack squinted, "Urgo! Seriously! Why that name?" he huffed annoyed as he recalled the being that invaded their minds and caused such a ruckus.

"Mom came up with it." she shrugged. She glanced at Sam who sat nearly laughing as she held her breath and turned a little red.

Jack shook his finger at Sam, "You are not allowed to name cadet teams in the future, Carter. Urgo! That…" his hands shook as he was chocking the being.

Kyle asked curiously, "Urgo was what?"

Sam explained, "He was this being that invaded our minds and caused all sorts of trouble." She then added, "But he was also kind of funny."

"And annoying!" Jack huffed. He let out a puff of air and then made the needed notes. "You two both keep the ranks of Captain and I will up your degrees to masters from an outside university. You will get the standard degree from the Air Force Academy." He looked up from his notes at Sam and Daniel, "So what do you two want?"

Daniel informed, "You ever hear of the name Nibiru?"

Jack shrugged not recalling.

"In ancient Sumerian, Nibiru is the great destroyer and it comes to Earth ever 10 thousand years. Many thought it was an asteroid. But it's actually a ship and it will be found in 2025." he explained.

"Okay," Jack wondered why Daniel was bringing up a ship that had not been found yet.

"The ship is bigger than Atlantis." he told him.

"And?" he asked.

"It also has a more advanced medical bay." he informed.

"Where are you going with this Daniel?" he asked his friend.

"It has a Gate like Atlantis and I have figured out the current dialing address. The Gate is not stationary so you have to calculate it," he explained. "We can dial it. It's within range."

Jack looked to Sam, "Timeline!"

"The timeline has already been altered. This could and probably will alter it even further." she informed.

Daniel added, "This ship's medical facility is so advanced it can help Thor find a solution to the cloning problem especially combined with Livy's genetics. Sam made a note in the files that I read about the ship referring to that being a possibility."

"Files?" Jack asked.

"The files that were in my office during the warp." he reminded him. "I read them! I already changed a few things. Janet should have died last year. We should be in a major war with Anubis and Replicators under his control right now but we're not. Anubis is dead and no Replicators. I changed that when I was ascended. All we are dealing with now is a few minor System Lords that are scattered about. We have already altered the timeline. We have changed things already but as long as we keep the basic things on track we should be okay. The new Academy starts, you and Sam still have Olivia, Kyle's parents have him…that kind of stuff. I think we can get the ship early."

Kyle grinned to Olivia, "Know what would be awesome?"

She cocked an eyebrow knowing his corny sense of humor, "What?"

"After you are born you can babysit yourself." he grinned.

"That would be creepy!" she shook her head.

Jack smirked, "If you see yourself as a kid you can tell yourself things to help avoid getting into trouble."

"I never got into any trouble." she told him. "I was a good kid! I was never grounded or spanked or any of that."

"Sent to a corner?" Jack asked.

She shook her head, "No!"

Sam puckered in thought, "Maybe I should have been a tad more firm with you after how you teased me today."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, "Dad basically raised me. You were working all the time."

"That explains that," Sam miffed.

"What?" she asked baffled.

Jack asked, "How was she picking on you, Carter?"

"She was teasing me because she knew about that ship and where it is before I did." she huffed. "She threatened to blackmail me to get my Indian that I sold back."

He sighed, "If it was me I wouldn't have sold that bike."

"I didn't have time for it." she countered. "Besides, I can't see me riding a motorcycle and doing everything else plus getting married and have a child. Now, if we are going to help Thor and the Asgard will need that ship."

Daniel repeated, "I got the dialing address! The ship is moving so it's going to be tricky keeping within the window."

"True," Sam agreed. She looked to Jack, "It's your call, sir. Do we get the ship early or wait?"

Jack pondered for just a minute and declared, "Thor needs it! Let's get that ship."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter readied herself for the mission in the women's locker room. She glanced over at her future daughter, Olivia who was also getting her field gear together.

Olivia picked up the chest plat to insert the armor into the tactical vest. She squinted, "Man this is thick as a brick." she noted. It also seemed a bit heavier to her than the chest plates of 2030.

Sam asked, "I take it the ones you used are thinner?"

Olivia nodded adding, "And not nearly as heavy."

Sam nearly laughed, "If you think that plate is heavy you should try on a flak jacket."

Olivia blinked as she recalled, "You did have me try on a flak jacket at the museum once."

Sam insisted, "It's lighter than a flak jacket."

"True," she nodded in agreement. She tucked the plat inside the vest and then placed the garment over her shoulders. As she secured the front she glanced up at her mother and caught the amused look. "What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking…" she started and then went back to her own gear.

Olivia asked, "About what?"

"How many people out there would have the opportunity to go off world on a mission with their adult daughter from the future." she confessed. The motioned was mind boggling even to Sam and she had met herself from another reality before.

"That can only happen to you, Mom." she concluded. "No one else has the screwed up luck that you got. Well, except SG-1, Rodney McKay and John Sheppard." She then added with a fake Irish accent, "They have the luck of an O'Neill."

Sam nearly burst out laughing at the fake accent. She found her daughter had an entertaining sense of humor. "We must have a blast working together in the future." Sam figured.

Olivia shook her head, "We hardly ever work together."

She paused, "Why not?"

"Because whenever we did people thought you were helping me cheat on something." she explained. "You're this expert and everyone thought you were helping me get ahead so we didn't work together." She grabbed her rucksack and doubled checked her rations. She removed the MRE bag, "What menu?" she asked herself reading. "Oooh, chicken fajita." she grinned for she liked the food.

Sam stood rather dumbstruck. "I've seen you work. You're very gifted and very smart. You can run circles around half the staff here. You are far beyond Lieutenant Hailey and anyone else."

Olivia cocked her head and asked, "You mean Colonel Jennifer Hailey?"

"You know Jennifer Hailey?" she asked. She figured the young woman would be promoted in the future and could be a Colonel in 2030.

She gave a heavy sigh, "Unfortunately."

Sam caught the displeased look. "What?" she asked.

"Colonel Hailey has it in for me." she concluded. "I was so glad to get transferred to the SGC under General Sheppard and as far away from that…" she edited herself "begins with a B…as possible."

Sam asked bewildered, "Why would Jennifer Hailey have it in for you?"

"She hates me!" she shrugged.

"I mentored Jennifer!" she told her. "Why would she hate my daughter?"

"I don't know!" she shrugged. "All I know is Hailey made a big deal out of me getting any help from you when I was a cadet so…You won't work with me now." She suggested, "Maybe she thought you helping me cheat? All my scores were so high that I had to take the test twice to prove I didn't cheat." She rolled her eyes, "That was annoying." She looked upon her mother's shocked face. "People don't think I'm very smart. I try to blend in with the crowd and not stick out because that's what I had to do when I was a kid and everyone wanted to meet SG-1. I was with you after disclosure and I remember the crowds and they wanted pictures of me and you guy hid me because you didn't want to put me at risk. The first thing you and Dad taught me was to blend in and not stick out so no one would know who I was. It was like being the child of a celebrity and you guys had to hide me from the press because you had stalkers and everyone was trying to get my picture. Apparently, there were even rumors in the press that I was an alien baby. So, dad kept me pretty low and out of the public eye." She sat down on the bench and recalled, "I remember dad bringing me to the beach and we have to dress so no one could figure us out. We wore hats, sunglasses and dad had this funny shirt. I remember him growing mustaches and beard and even letting his hair grow out for a while so no one would recognize him. Eventually, it did get better but even now…" she caught herself, "even in my time, in 2030 people still recognize him and asks him for a selfie."

Sam asked, "Selfie?"

"Take a picture with him." she explained. "He lets them do it! He takes the heat so they don't bother me. It's like he made himself a social media target so trolls would leave me alone."

"Trolls?" Sam wondered.

"The annoying idiots online." she clarified.

"Ah," she understood. She sat beside her, "So Hailey must have told me to not work with you or people would think I am helping you." She smiled, "I don't think Jennifer hates you. I think she was looking out for you."

"You know how mean she is?" she balked.

Sam assured, "Jennifer always comes across as a bit…" she winced looking for the word "intense."

"Intense is an understatement!" she huffed.

Sam got an idea, "How about you get to know Jennifer on a personal level? She can be kind of hard to talk with and all but she's not a bad person. She won't even know you are my future daughter. She will just know you as another officer."

"I suppose," she rolled her eyes with no real intention of becoming friends with Jennifer Hailey. She stood up, "Let's get going! That dialing address for the ship has a time limit and then we need to recalculate."

Sam stood up, "I'm right with you."

**Moments Later**

Sam led Olivia into the Gate Room. The Stargate was already locked onto the target and the wormhole was established. Before the Gate stood Jack with Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Kyle. Sam's father, Jacob was also dressed in green military battle dress and ready to go with the team. Sam greeted, "You're coming with us, Dad?"

He smiled, "I am."

Sam couldn't have felt prouder than that moment. Her father and her future daughter were coming with her on the dial out to the mysterious ship. The only one who was more in awe was Kyle Mitchell. To Kyle, SG-1 and General Carter with Salmak were legends. They were real life superheroes that he only read about. It never crossed his mind that he was seen as an equal to the legends.

Olivia caught the boyish blush on Kyle's face. She understood that for Kyle that going on a mission with the original SG-1 was a dream come true. She then wondered, "Who will be taking command of the base if Dad and Colonel Frasier are coming?"

Jack pointed to the overlooking window. Beside Walter was the familiar rounded head of George Hammond who came to the base upon hearing Kyle and Olivia returned. "George!" he told her.

She looked at George through the window and then gave him a salute. George Hammond saluted in return. He then spoke into the microphone, "You have a go, SG-1."

One by one the team walked into the event horizon of the Stargate before them and disappeared. George looked on, "Godspeed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam emerged from the event horizon and found herself in a large dimly lit hangar onboard the vessel. She glanced back as Olivia emerged behind her.

Olivia shinned her flashlight about. "This place is a mess," she soured spying the dust.

Kyle grinned, "Not cleaned up yet, Livy. Wow, it was really dusty when they found it." He then corrected himself, "We found it…"

Jack sounded, "A little dust never hurt anyone."

Daniel sniffed as his eyes watered, "Speak for yourself."

He flashed his light on him, "I thought you were on meds for that."

"Medications can wear off in time." he reminded him. He glanced to Janet, "I guess I'll have to try that other one now."

"You will," she nodded knowing he would need a new medication sooner rather than later.

Jacob Carter swiped a finger over the nearby post. He asked, "Wouldn't the ship's air filters take care of the dust."

Kyle replied, "I suppose the filters are off line but Nibiru is not a normal ship either. It's a liquid metal ship."

Jacob asked, "Liquid metal ship, son?"

"It's can change shape." he tried to explain. He looked to Olivia for help trying to explain the technology.

"Nibiru is made of a liquid naquadah alloy we named 'Quicksilver.'" she told him. "It's has a naquadah core engine like _Destiny_ but unlike _Destiny_ it can change shape but not mass. It can camouflage itself. When we found it we mistaken it for a small planet with an atmosphere…" she then figured, "right now it looks like a small planet."

Jack interrupted, "_Destiny_?"

"It's another ship. We had a crew on it but they couldn't get it under control. The navigation computer wasn't very user friendly." she explained. "We lost it! But Nibiru is in an orbit. I think it needs to be nudged slightly or it will come too close to Earth but it wasn't hard to move. Just keep the shields up when you move it to the other orbit."

Daniel shined the flashlight about, "According to the files they do move the orbit to prevent earthquakes in the future. The ship is so big that if it comes close enough the gravitational pull affects earth." He walked about, "It's hollow inside. It's looked like a small moon from the outside. There was even talk of putting bases on the surface. But that's just a disguise for the ship. It's being camouflaged."

Jack asked, "So…if I go outside I find what?"

Kyle reported, "Trees, land…"

Daniel clarified, "It can take the shape of an artificial planet, Jack. It has an echo-system that is maintained by the vessel inside. It's like all those hollow earth or hollow moon theories that are floating around out there. Nibiru is…a shape shifting ship. It can be a satellite, a moon, a planet or a traditional ship." he tried to explain.

Jack was still trying to figure the odd vessel out. He wondered, "So…if I got to the outside is there a sun and blue skies?"

"It's mainly stars." Kyle reported. "Like a constant night sky in summer. The ship heats the surface from inside."

Olivia stated, "We can control illumination so it looks like a sun on certain parts of the ship's surface."

Jack stood thinking about what the surface must look like at that moment.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Yes…You can go see it."

He shook out of his thoughts and looked directly at her, "What?"

"I know the look." she rebutted. "You want to go see the surface."

"I can wait!" he replied. He was irked that she seemed to have read his expression like a book.

She grinned amused, "You told me you liked Nibiru in planet mode. It reminds you of the cabin at night."

He held up a finger, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked bewildered what she did wrong.

"Stop telling me what I like." he huffed.

"But that's what you told me." she countered.

Sam stood by and couldn't help but smile. Olivia did know how to press Jack's buttons and not just hers. It was a relief in a way.

Jack miffed, "Smart-alecky kid."

**Later**

After Sam had successfully moved Niberu to a new orbit the team wanted to explore the ship further. Daniel had one more task in mind. After he read the reports he knew of a stash of Zero Point Modules or ZPM's that would be discovered in a cargo bay of the ship. He approached Livy and Kyle as Jack took Teal'c to see the outside artificial atmosphere.

Daniel pulled them aside, away from Sam's range of hearing just outside of the futurist bridge of the vessel. He looked at Livy and then at Kyle and kept his voice low, "Liv, Kyle…When I read the files on the ship I found the cargo manifest too. There is a stash of ZPM's onboard."

"Right," Livy and Kyle both agreed with a nod.

"I think we should bring a few back to the SGC." he suggested. "Atlantis will need all three eventually. They do have a Replicator problem they are dealing with. We will lose Liz if we don't do something."

Kyle stated, "General Sheppard sent warning to himself in the letter I gave to him. I think he has a plan."

"Okay, so he would know that what happens to Liz and about how Atlantis saves Earth from the attack. He would also know what happens to Dr. Carson." Daniel figured.

Olivia stated, "Wow, you really combed through those old files, huh."

"I found my diary in one of the boxes." he added. "I wrote daily about what happened. There is something else I'm trying to avoid too."

"What's that?" Livy asked.

"Vala," he confessed. "And a race called the Ori. They nearly took over the galaxy." he mentioned with a wince.

"Oh, the Ori!" Kyle recalled reading about the race. "They were ascended beings in another galaxy. I think they were wiped out by one of their own."

"Basically," Daniel agreed not enthused. "The timelines have milestones or markers. The marker for that little mishap will be your uncle, Colonel Mitchell getting SG-1 and Jack going to the Pentagon. We get a new C.O. and new base doctor and Vala…" he winced.

Livy stated, "All that happened before Kyle and I were even born."

"I know," he agreed. "It's just I think the reason Vala got to me is because I wanted to save her because I could not save Janet. In the diary I wrote about how I failed Janet but I did change that and Janet is still here." he pondered, "So, maybe when I meet Vala I won't be so hell bent on saving her."

"From what?" Livy asked.

"Herself." he sighed. "I take a hell of beating from her because I thought that I could save her from herself and the mistakes she was making. I was going to ask to marry me. In my diary, I was said I bought a ring and she had made this turn around and proved herself. Then she found she wasn't in love with me and loved Mitchell. Then she dumped him anyways. Vala is smart but rather self-destructing. I guess I was trying to save her from that. Thing is, I think Colonel Mitchell and I could have been real good friends had I not let that come between us. And Janet is still with us. I changed all that. But there is still a risk from the Ori in the future and even if we save the Asgard I'm not sure it will be enough if they come for us. The Ori send an Oracle named Adria. She will be Vala's daughter. I tried to save Adria from the Ori programming but failed."

Livy suggested, "Stop trying to save everyone, Daniel. Not everyone wants to be saved."

"Eventually I did come to that conclusion in the diary." he confessed.

Livy wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. She spoke softly, "I'm right here with you, Uncle Daniel." She released him, "I'm not gonna let this Vala chick do anything to you."

"She's tough," he warned her. "She will fight you. She beat me up a few times."

Kyle blinked, "And you wanted to marry an abuser like that?"

Daniel sighed, "I haven't met her yet. I can only say what I wrote and honestly, I have no idea what I was thinking." He then pondered, "Beating me up was kind of abusive…huh. I mean I can't really hit her or anything. I kept trying to restrain her."

Livy stated, "I can hit her for ya."

"I don't want you getting in a fight for me." he countered. He looked at Kyle, "I just never thought of it as abusive before."

Kyle confessed, "When my mom would do drugs, she got real physical. Women can beat up men. I don't remember Vala but I do remember having to go live with my grandparents and Uncle Cam taking me on camping trips and to ball games and stuff. I remember my mom getting high and in a fight with this one boyfriend and the two of them beating each other up. Women can beat up men. I've seen it!"

"Vala wasn't high. She was trying to steal one of our ships." Daniel told him.

Livy stated, "Wouldn't that make her a criminal?"

Daniel winced as he agreed, "Kind of."

She asked bewildered, "You got beat up by some chick trying to steal a ship and she was sober and knew what she was doing and then you wanted to marry her. What were you thinking?" she asked.

"I really don't know." he confessed.

"Well," she glanced at Kyle, "That ain't happening on mine and Kyle's watch."

Kyle assured him, "We've got your back, Dr. Jackson."

He felt a bit relieved, "Thank you. Now…the ZPM's."

The two captains shrugged at one another. "I suppose…" Kye agreed.


End file.
